A Different Kind of Vacation
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Sequel to A Different kind of Hero. Link decides to take Sheik with him to Termina. Mostly to meet his cousin Kafei. Apparently there is some bad stuff happening in Termina, and they are drawn in to help. With the most unlikely group to help. Shounen Ai. Yaoi. Lemons later. Male SheikXLink
1. Chapter 1

Epona snorted, obviously very uneasy. Link reached down, petting her neck in a comforting manner. He knew why she felt uncomfortable here. Almost eight years ago they were attacked in this very forest. Link would be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit uneasy as well.

Sheik on the other hand yawned laying his head onto Link's back, again. His lover decided to leave at first light, and Sheik wasn't a morning person at all. He despised mornings ever since he was a child. A sense of duty always got him out of bed, but this was a vacation. Apparently Link had no understanding of the word.

After awhile they came to a cave opening. Link stopped Epona, and climbed out of the saddle. He reached up, and stroked her neck looking into her big brown eyes. He ran his fingers over the white patch on her forehead

"You remember the way from here, right?" He asked his horse.

She have him a nod. She truly was a remarkable, and smart horse.

"All right. I'll meet you outside of Clock Town after we get a room. You can graze until I call for you." He pet her once more, before calling his half asleep boyfriend to life.

"Come on, Sheik. Grab your pack, Epona can't go this way."

"Why can't we go with her then?" Sheik asked, stifling another yawn.

"Because, sleepy, this way is much quicker. It will take us to the inside of the clock in the middle of town."

Sheik grabbed his pack, and leaped gracefully off the horse.

"Be safe girl." Sheik said to her. He had grown quite fond of the chestnut horse during their travels. She was strong, smart, and protective. He saw why Link loved her companionship.

She took off, and Link grabbed the younger boys hand, dragging him into the cave. It was dark, and barely lit. Sheik navigated with no problem. He had eyes of truth, and could see perfectly in the dark. Link cursed bumping into things, and almost missed the ledges. Sheik would grab him just in time. After a while of climbing, and navigating they stopped at a weird looking tree. Sheik bent down to get a better look at it.

"This tree looks, almost sad. I feel a strange aura from it."

Sheik looked up seeing an array of emotions cross Link's face.

"It's the Deku butlers son. The corruption of Majoras Mask took his life. That was one I could not undo."

Sheik reached out, and touched Link who was trembling. He grasped his shoulder tightly, and shook him gently.

"Hey it's ok. You can't hold yourself responsible. You did your very best."

Link nodded solemnly. Sheik was right, he did do his best. So many lives were lost on his trip in Termina. Now he could remember why he stayed the hell away from here. Too many painful memories.

They resumed walking. Sheik heard a faint ticking that was growing louder and louder. They walked upon a water way looking area.

"This place is way less creepy without that Happy Mask Salesman here" Link said.

"Like the one in Castle Town?" Sheik asked confused.

"Kind of. You'll see what I mean, eventually. He taught me the Song of Healing on this piano thing he pulled out of nowhere."

Although it all seemed farfetched, Sheik really had no reason to doubt Link. His thirst for music though, needed to be sated.

"Song of Healing?"

"Get out your lyre. Who knows it might come in handy one day."

Link pulled out his Ocarina, and played a melody. It sounded sad, full of regrets and sorrow. There's no way this song could heal anything. Sheik listened, and played the melody back.

"Sorrowful, makes me feel like the song was written to soothe regrets" Sheik said still strumming the strings of his instrument.

"You have no idea." Link said, putting his ocarina back.

"What's that ticking noise?"

"We are currently standing in a clock, of a town aptly named, Clock Town."

A blonde brow quirked up "A clock? Clock Town?"

"Come on. It would be better to see. Come on."

Link pushed open the door. They winced from bright light. Once they adjusted, Sheik let out an audible gasp. He looked behind them, and up. There was a giant clock ticking away with a door underneath the clock head.

"What's that door for? Obviously repairs can be made from where we came." Sheik was excited.

"The door only opens at midnight, on the eve of the carnival." Link said, smiling at Sheik. "It leads to the very top of the clock."

He made to grab his hand, but Sheik pulled away. He was glancing around nervously. There were a lot of people around.

"Sheik," Link whined "It's okay here. I promise."

Sheik was nervous, but he trusted Link. They laced fingers, and walked hand in hand. Sure enough there wasn't a single hateful comment, or strange look. People smiled and waved at the couple.

"Come on. We have to go to the Stock Pot Inn, in East Clock Town. This place is broken up into four quadrants. North, South, East, and West. It's pretty simple. We will visit it all I promise."

Link pulled Sheik along until they stood in front of the door to the inn.

"The hotel owners name is Anju. Just try to keep your cool when you see her okay?"

As Link opened the door, Sheik rolled his eyes. What, was she some kind of beauty? Link should know he had his heart fully, but as he saw the red head standing behind the counter he tightened his grip on Link's hand. This woman looked just like the cuckoo lady in Kakariko Village. Where the heck were they exactly? The girl behind the counter smiled warmly.

"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn. How may I help you?"

"Hi Anju," Link said with a smile "May I get a room, please?"

"We have some rooms available Mr..."

"Link."

She gasped "You couldn't be?"

He just smiled at her

"You are all grown up. Just look at you! Yes, I kept your room reserved in case you ever showed back up. Oh, it's been so long! Who's your friend?"

Link tugged Sheik closer "This is my boyfriend, Sheik. Sheik this is Anju."

Sheik froze in horror. Link just blurted out their big secret. He looked at Anju, she didn't even bat an eyelash. She continued to smile warmly. He nodded curtly.

"Oh wow," she breathed out "I thought my husband only had that color of eyes. Goodness, I'm seeing red eyes everywhere. Either I'm missing my husband, or red eyes are more common than I thought."

"Red eyes?" Link questioned her

Anju nodded "Mhm, two boys with red eyes came here yesterday. Actually come to think of it they looked a lot like you two."

"Anju, what room are they in?" Link was feeling excited. Maybe, just maybe, Termina had more Sheikah than he thought.

"Room next to yours."

"Sheik, grab the keys I'll be right back."

Sheik eyed Link curiously, but did as he asked.

Link ran up the stairs, and promptly knocked on the door. He waited, excitedly bouncing on his heels. This was so exciting. Maybe Sheik could meet more family. That would be so amazing. Maybe it was a copy of Sheik! He chuckled at the thought, and knocked again

The door opened and both boys gasped taking a step back in perfect unison.

"Link." The boy who opened the door said

"Dark..."

**A/N) Here ya go everybody. Chapter one of A Different Kind of Vacation. I'm so excited to finally get this going. This story creeped into my head about 20 chapters in to my last story. I don't want to be "that guy." I've seen so many wonderful stories start with Link and Sheik in Termina, and not get finished. So my loyal fans keep me working on this. This story has potential I just know it does! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Yup, I brought back Dark for this story! He got some great feedback, so I just couldn't resist. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it! **

"I'll fucking kill you!" Out of nowhere, Sheik lept, and jumped on top of Dark. He pinned him quickly with his knees. He pulled out a dagger from in his wraps, and held it to the shadows throat. He was trembling in anger.

"Sheik!" Link cried out, more out of concern now.

A brown haired boy tackled Sheik, and pressed his face down in the floor. He twisted both of the blondes arms behind his back with one hand, and had a dagger held against his throat.

"Let him go. I should have figured he'd be pissed next time he saw me." Dark said, pulling himself to his feet.

The brunette looked at the squirming boy beneath him, who was swearing heavily. Then, he looked at Dark. He sighed, and withdrew the dagger. He released Sheik's arms, and stood up walking away from him.

Link ran over to help Sheik up, and hold him back.

"Remember what I said? He's not bad any more. He was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix how fucked up my psyche is!" Sheik said, struggling against Link.

Dark sighed "Listen, I know sorry isn't going to fix it, but I wasn't me. I was controlled by Ganon, but you freed me. Now, I live with the Goddesses."

Sheik didn't trust the shadow as far as he could throw him. He realized if Link trusted him, he would give him a chance. One chance. Now with his anger under control, he could survey things a little clearer. He saw the brunette that took him down, and gasped. It was like looking in a mirror, only his skin was pale, his hair was brown, his outfit identical only black, and instead of an eye of truth emblazoned on the tabard, he had a triforce. His face was uncovered, and he was blowing his hair out of his eyes. Dark was the same as Link, only different also. He had moonlight pale skin, and soft silver colored hair. His eyes were the most stunning. No longer fiery red, they were more ruby, like his own

Link broke the silence "Dark, Sheik, it's so nice to see you two again."

"Nice to see you, but we adopted new names out here," Dark said, smiling, and then pointed to his Sheik "His idea. Dark is a bad name, and don't want to throw the heros name around. So my name is Knil (pronounced like nil) and he is Kiehs (I'm going with like kai-ease) Get it? It's Link and Sheik backwards."

Link laughed "That's quite clever, isn't it Sheik?"

Sheik scoffed "Yeah, quite." he folded his arms over his chest.

"Ignore cranky. What are you guys doing here?"

Knil blushed, and pushed his index fingers together "Well it's kind of hard to...well, ya know..."

"Be intimate." Kiehs filled in for Knil.

"Yeah, be intimate around three omnipresent Goddesses around. So, they sent us here, on a vacation of sorts." Knil finished.

"What a coincidence. We are on vacation too. Hey Knil, why don't we leave these two to get to know each other?" Link gave him an I got something to tell you look.

"Okay," Knil said getting the hint "Kiehs, be nice to Sheik." The two boys left, after Link grabbed the keys from Sheik.

Sheik looked at the boy across from him, arms still folded in front of him.

Kiehs broke into a wild smile, and ran over extending his hand to Sheik "I'm Kiehs! I'm so excited to meet my light! Isn't this exciting?"

Sheik tentatively grabbed the brunettes hand, and shook it quickly "Yeah, sure."

"Ohh, all the Sheikah training. Hey I know it's "Taboo" or whatever, but indulge me. Can I see your face?" He flashed a brilliant smile.

The blonde deliberated, only his close friends ever saw his face. This boy was essentially him though. He decided to strike a deal "Tell me your reason for being here really, and I will show you my face."

Kiehs flopped down onto the bed "Okay. Knil is all those emotions a Hero can't have. I'm all the emotions a guide can't have. Taken, and created by the Goddesses themselves, almost like their children. You and Link are created for one another, so in turn, Knil and I are too. Unfortunately, even though we are together, we haven't been intimate, because really, who wants to do that with three goddesses around? I mean they know, and are okay with it, but it's weird, ya know? So they sent us here! Terminans are way okay with same sex relationships!"

Sheik nodded, soaking in all this new information. He reached up, and pulled his cowl down.

Kiehs was up in a flash, and pushed his forehead to Sheik's. Sheik felt extremely uncomfortable with the boy in his personal space.

"Woah, give me blonde hair and tan skin, and it would really be a mirror image. Wow!" he was extremely giddy. He pulled away from Sheik, and patted the piece of bed next to him, after he sat back down

"So tell me about you, and the Hero!"

**-Link with Dark-**

"So," Link started as he closed the door behind them "I got a letter from my friend skull kid. So, I asked Zelda to let Sheik come with me so he can also meet his cousin Kafei."

"Wow that's really awesome Link!" Knil said with a smile.

"That's not even the best part. I argued with her a lot, but she is the princess, or whatever. Zelda gave me a whole bunch of rupees, and told me to buy a ring, and ask Sheik to marry me."

Knil gasped covering his mouth "That is so sweet. Me and Kiehs just want to, ya know, consummate our relationship."

Link flopped onto the bed "Are you serious? You haven't done it, yet?"

Knil blushed heavily, shaking his head "Nope, never, and to be honest I don't know what to do. I'm so nervous! I know basics or whatever, like what goes where, it's the how I am confused about!" He was borderline hysterical now.

"Woah, calm down! Luckily, you got me as a best friend. Come here, sit down, I have something to help you."

Link reached into his magical pack for a bottle.

**-Sheik with Kiehs-**

"So-so it's going to hurt?" Kiehs asked nervously.

He and Sheik had unknowingly flowed onto the same conversation as their boyfriends.

"Well, it's more weird than painful, but after awhile it feels really good."

Kiehs' ruby eyes lit up "It does, really?"

Sheik nodded "Trust me. We are friends now, I won't lie to you."

Kiehs flung himself into the blondes arms "I'm so lucky to have a light like you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's nothing, really." Sheik said, patting the boy awkwardly on the back.

Suddenly a mirror started flashing on the nightstand.

"Oh Sheik, can you go get Knil please, and then stay with Link it's the Goddesses. They want to check on us."

As if sensing the boys apprehension, he grabbed the mirror, and looked into it "Don't speak! My light doesn't believe me." He turned the mirror towards Sheik, and he almost keeled over. There they were, the Goddesses, who merely smiled, and waved

"I'll go help Link unpack." He ran the their room, and busted in "Knil, the goddesses want you"

Knil stood, and began to walk out "I'll be right back." He closed to door behind him.

Link walked over to Sheik, and wrapped his arms around him "Hey." he said softly moving the boys blonde bangs off his face.

"Hey" Sheik responded with a sly smile.

The boys instantly locked their lips together. Hands running through hair, and tongues dancing and touching.

**-Knil and Kiehs-**

"You met up with your lights. Imagine that." Nayru said sarcastically.

"You knew! This was a wonderful surprise!" Knil said.

Farore giggled, causing the two boys to smile. They weren't affected as bad as mortals by the voices of the Goddesses, but they did feel the calming effects in their laughter.

"More seriously though, it's good you met up," Din started in "we are sensing a disturbance in Termina. I know this was supposed to be a vacation for you all, but could you investigate it. It could be nothing."

The boys nodded and said in unison.

"We'll ask Link and Sheik to help us."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) It appears everyone is just as excited as I am about this story. This makes me so happy. Not creepy like the Happy Mask dude though. He was creepy. Like really. Anyways enjoy chapter three. **

Knil and Kiehs finished their conversation with the Goddesses, and laid the mirror back on the night table. Knil stretched out, and sighed.

"They might hate us for this."

Kiehs crawled into his lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Don't be silly love. I can tell Link loves adventure, and Sheik will hear that heros call. They will enjoy going."

Knil pushed their foreheads together. He looked deep into Kiehs' red eyes before pushing their lips together in a heated kiss. He threaded his fingers through his long brown hair.

Kiehs moaned into the kiss giving Knil, and his tongue, passage into his mouth. He ground his hips down into Knil's. The friction made them both moan, but a knock on the door made them jump.

"Boys, lunch will be done soon." Anju said, from the other side of the door.

Knil growled in frustration as Kiehs responded to her.

"Thank you so much ma'am. We will be down in a bit."

He looked down at his angry frustrated boyfriend, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry honey. Eventually, okay?" He climbed off his lap, and started fixing his hair.

Once they were situated they exited the room. The door next to them opened, and an irritated looking Link walked out.

Knil looked over at him "You too?"

Link nodded, and the four boys walked to the dining room.

"Something smells delicious, Anju." Kiehs said, as they all took a seat.

"Oh Kiehs, you are too sweet." Anju said, walking into the dining room holding a pot. She nearly dropped it looking at the boys.

Link and Knil were sitting next to each other, and Kiehs and Sheik were across from them.

"You guys...are you related? You...you look so alike." Anju asked, as she set the pot down.

The four boys laughed.

"You could say that." Knil answered, as he spooned some stew into a bowl.

"I think it's sweet. Set of twins with twins. Like something from a romance novel!" Anju said, as she sat down at the end of the table.

Everyone grabbed themselves a bowl of stew, and began eating. Classic mirror fashion Link, and Knil were shoveling it in their mouths. After debating Sheik pulled his cowl down, and started eating. Him and Kiehs ate more like civilized humans.

Anju watched them trying to contain her laughter. Each twin was just alike but their partner was a polar opposite. Each one fit like a piece of a puzzle, completely perfect for one another.

"Anju, you said you missed your husband earlier. Where is he?" Link asked, refilling his bowl.

"Oh he's being a sweetheart, and went to go get some milk from Romani Ranch. He'll be back probably around supper time. Knil here let him borrow his horse."

"Yup. Anope (ah-nope-ay) is second fastest only to Epona." Kiehs said, wiping his mouth off.

They finished dinner,and thanked Anju. Kiehs stayed behind to help clean up. Knil grabbed Link and Sheik leading them to his room. Once he closed the door, he looked at them.

"We have a problem."

The blondes exchanged a look, and looked back at Knil.

"The Goddesses sense some sort of disturbance here. Nayru, and all her wisdom, knew you two were coming. They want to know if you will help."

"Skull kid said there was a problem. I thought he was just lonely. Guess I was wrong." Link said, crossing his arms.

"We have no choice. Time to be heroes, again." Sheik said sarcastically.

"I should set up Epona, and see if Skull Kid is out on the field."

Knil nodded "Want us to come?"

"You don't have to, but it might be a good idea so you can get out, and survey the surrounding areas." Link responded.

"Alright let's get set up, and meet up downstairs in ten." Sheik said, as Kiehs walked in.

"See you in ten." Knil said, and then turned to Kiehs "We are going on a trip honey. Pack your bags"

"Oh yay." Kiehs responded sarcastically.

Sheik could help but smile, and think there I am as they walked to their room. He flopped onto the bed, and began tightening his wraps, and fixing his hair. He began wearing it out of his face wraps and down his back. Link had expressed the joy when he did it once in a rush.

"Not enough proper sleep, and we have to go play hero, again." Sheik sighed heavily as he tied his sword to his back.

Link was checking his pack, and putting his sword and shield onto his back.

"Once you're a hero it never ends. I see it as a learning experience."

Sheik rolled his eyes. Ever the hero Link was. Sheik really wanted a normal vacation. He had a duty though, and no way Link was going alone.

At exactly ten minutes both doors opened simultaneously, and the group walked to the counter.

"Anju, we are going out we'll be back later." Kiehs said sweetly

"All four of you? Well it's going to be awfully quiet. Have fun exploring then. Termina is a very diverse area." Anju said, with a smile.

They all walked out, and made it to Termina field. Link pulled out his ocarina, and played Epona's Song. His horse came galloping into view. Link patted the side of her neck

"Hey girl. Stay around here until we get back. I'll put you in a stable when we return." Link gave her a smile.

She nudged him affectionately, before leaning her head to graze. Link led the way to the skull kids tree that had pictures of them with his two fairies, playing.

"Is this a young you, Link? This is cute." Knil said running his fingers across the carving.

Everyone laughed as Link blushed in embarassment. He cupped his hands over his mouth, and yelled loudly

"Tatl, Tael, Skull Kid? Anyone here?"

He heard a sound like a bell, followed by a loud yelling.

"I'm not deaf! No need to scream!" A white fairy came flying out from under the tree.

"Tatl!" Link said, excitedly.

The fairy eyed him questionably. She had no idea who he-wait green tunic, blonde hair, big blue eyes.

"Link is that you?" She asked.

Link nodded, and was attacked by her. She was literally hugging his face now. The entire group was laughing, and he pried the fairy off his face.

"Sheik, Knil, Kiehs," He pointed to each boy in turn, and then gestured to the fairy "My fairy companion through Termina, Tatl. Tatl, Kiehs, and Knil are our friends, and darker halves. Sheik here is my boyfriend."

Tatl giggled, and flew around Sheik's head

"I knew you were gay. Especially when we went to Romani Ranch. You didn't try flirting with Romani or drool over Cremia, and her large breasts."

Link blushed heavily "Shut up. Useless fairy!"

"Useless! If it wasn't for me you would have never found Skull Kid!" She shrieked back.

"I wouldn't have had too, if you weren't hitting me. They left you! Remember that!"

The two began having an arguing match while three boys looked on, unsure of what to do. Sheik finally had enough of his eye twitching.

"Enough! Link! Priorities and maturity, please!"

Tatl flew behind Sheik, and stuck her tongue out at Link. Link huffed and made a "Hmm" noise while pointing at the fairy.

Knil and Kiehs lost it, and fell to the ground in laughter. Sheik put his face in a hand.

Link frowned, but realized the fight would never end unless he was the bigger man.

"Sorry Tatl. Where are Skull Kid and Tael?"

"They are on their way back from the Giant of Woodfall. I've been waiting for days for you to return. I don't know all the details, though. Perhaps, when they return, you want to speak to them?" Tatl said, going to sit on Link's shoulder.

He nodded "Yes. Once they are back we are at the Stock Pot Inn, in Clock Town."

"I'll let them know. I've missed you Link. I can't wait to spend time together. And meet your friends here."

"I missed you guys too. Should I play the Elegy of Emptiness so you don't forget Tatl? I know your memory sometimes." He teased her. He knew how she felt about the statue.

"No, please that statue thing creeps me out!"

Everyone stared at Link, and he told them he would show them later.

They exchanged goodbyes with Tatl, and the four headed back to Clock Town, at a standstill until Skull Kid returned. Hopefully, with answers to their questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N) Sorry it took so long to this chapter out. Normally doesn't take me this long! I can only answer life. So I won't take up your time up with words. Just enjoy the chapter!**

So they were back in Clock Town.

"We have some free time. Why don't we look around town?" Knil suggested.

He was bouncing excitedly, looking around at everything. He never had the chance to actually explore. The prospect was exciting.

"You guys go on ahead. I have something I need to do." Link said.

Sheik looked at him with concern "I'll go with you."

"No! I'm fine, honey. I know my way around here. I'll find you later, promise."

"Oh, alright." Sheik was still concerned, but he trusted Link.

"Come on!" Kiehs was pulling on Sheik's arm now.

Sheik gave Link a half hearted wave, as Kiehs tugged him away.

Link went the opposite way towards East Clock Town. He opened the door to the stock pot inn.

"Oh Link, welcome back. Is it just you?" Anju asked.

"Yeah, I actually have a question. Is there somewhere around here where they make, or have jewelry?"

"Hmm, somewhere in south clock town. I believe a few months ago A jewelry place opened up shop. Why?"

"Well it's a secret. I'm going to ask Sheik to marry me, but I want to get a ring made."

"Oh Link! That's so sweet!" Anju reminded Link of Zelda, the way she clasped her hands together.

She shooed him out, so he could go search in South clock town.

**-The group-**

Knil smiled.

"Found it! Found it!"

He was happily running towards a cave at the edge of North Clock Town, but got stopped. There was a strange looking man dressed in green standing in front of him.

"Hello! You are new here? Yes! Yes! Tingle knew you were. Would you like to buy a map? Help you navigate through town much better."

"It sounds like a good idea. Why not?" Kiehs answered, with a shrug.

"Thank you! Thank you! My father will be so happy. He doesn't believe me, but one day a fairy will come for me, and I will live with my Kokiri friends!"

"Uh yeah...how much for a map of clock town?" Knil asked.

"30 rupees!"

"30 rupees! What kind of map is this? Made of precious metals! That's robbery!" Sheik yelled, eye twitching in irritation.

"It's a fine very detailed map sir! I assure you!"

"Let's just buy it Okay? It'll make it easier to find things!" Kiehs said, patting Sheik on the back.

Knil handed the strange man 30 rupees.

"Tingle! Tingle! Koolooh limpah!" The strange guy did fancy movements, and confetti appeared out of no where. Seconds later a map appeared, and he handed it to Knil. He looked at the boy.

"Tingle made those words up himself. Don't steal them!"

And with that, a balloon blew up behind him, and he floated in the air.

"That was strange, but we have a map!" Knil raised the map above his head.

"You're as bad as Link!" Sheik sighed.

"Well come on! We have to go into that cave first!" Kiehs said, pulling Sheik along again.

"What's in there?"

"A Great Fairy!"

**-Link-**

Link finally found the jewelry store. He opened the door, and walked in.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Link saw the place was empty, and saw no one behind the counter.

Suddenly an old lady appeared out of nowhere.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero."

Link eyed her curiously.

"I'm sorry, do I know you. I...I have trouble remembering sometimes."

"No, you don't hero, but I know you. The stars have told of our meeting long ago! My name is Zampi. "

Link had heard strange things before, but this definitely topped the list.

"I'm Link. I'm here to-" he was cut off by Zampi.

"Get a ring for your hero, Sheikah, boyfriend for a proposal." Zampi finished for him.

Link just stared at her, mouth agape, unsure what to say.

"Please tell me what you want." She gave him a soft smile.

Link described in pain staking detail, the two rings. (one for each of them)

"They sound beautiful, but it will be very expensive."

Link shook his head.

"I don't care. Sheik is worth every rupee I own. Price is no object."

"It's so sweet to see such love, and devotion in one so young. It's going to be 600 rupees."

Link made a pained face, but reached in his wallet pulling out six orange rupees. As he set him on the counter, a necklace caught his eye. It was made with a light colored metal, with a darker colored metal woven through the links. At the bottom, a rainbow colored jewel hung there.

"Wow, how beautiful." He said, indicating the necklace.

"I knew that would catch your eye," She pulled the necklace out, and handed it to him to admire.

"I just need this! How much?"

She waved it off "Take it, you'll need it. Here, take this also." She opened up a box, and pulled an identical, but different, necklace out. It was darker metal, with lighter metal woven through the links. An identical jewel hung on this one as well.

"Give the darker one to your darker half." She handed him the necklace.

"How did you..." He stopped himself. He learned a long time ago not to question.

"I'll send the rings to the inn when they are done."

Link nodded.

"Are you sure I can have these for free?"

"I don't know if you would call it free, hero. The price is to save the world again."

He went to question her, but in a puff of smoke she was gone. He swore under his breathe. Cryptic messages, and freaky meetings meant one thing: Time to Hero up. He sighed and took the lighter necklace, and secured it around his neck. When the necklace settled, Link froze in his tracks as a strong heartbeat like pulse ran through his whole body. He gasped loudly, but as quickly as it came it stopped. Yep, definitely something bad was happening in Termina, he really couldn't have a real vacation.

**-The group-**

They were standing in front of a Triforce painted on the ground.

"I don't know, do you?" Kiehs said, turning to Sheik.

Sheik put his face in his hand.

"Do either of you have an instrument? I left my Lyre at the Inn."

"I have this ocarina the Goddesses gave me." Knil said, reaching in his pack, and pulling it out.

"Did they teach you the song of the royal family?"

"Zelda's Lullaby?"

"Yes. I still don't know why they call it that."

"Yes, I know it."

"Then play it."

Knil played the song, it resonated through the cave, and then there was silence. Before anyone could say a word, an ear piercing laugh filled the cave. There, floating above them, was a red headed woman. Her hair was worn in three long pony tails trailing behind her, with big eyes, and pouty red lips. She wore no clothes, only vines, which heavily covered the naughty bits.

"Holy crap, she's hot!" Knil said, openly drooling.

Kiehs nudged his ribs rather hard. The fairy just let out a giggle, and winked at him.

"Hello," She said with a soft, yet regal voice "Welcome to my fountain hero, and servants of the Goddesses. To what do I owe the honor?"

Sheik put up a hand.

"Wait! When did you become servants of the Goddesses?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Hey this is my regular update schedule. Quickly. Haha. After a quick brainstorm with the boyfriend I was filled with so much inspiration on this storys direction. I'm happy to report I think I have it all figured out. Just got to type it up. But I'm wasting time with my words. Enjoy chapter 5**

"We've technically always been messengers for the goddesses, Sheik." Kiehs said, with a giggle.

"Yeah, we can hear their words, and give the messages to humans, if they choose. I told you, we are on a vacation, of sorts now." Knil finished.

"Oh." Sheik pulled his cowl tighter to his face, feeling like an idiot now.

"Great Fairy, we come for your blessings. The Goddesses requested we come see you, and thank you for aiding the Hero on his quest eight years ago." Kiehs said, turning his attention back to the giant woman floating on her side now.

She giggled "Doing my duty is all, but please, give them my thanks." She turned towards them, and leaned forward, causing Kiehs to jab Knil painfully in the ribs, before he made a lewd comment.

"Well here, receive my blessings heroes" she outstretched her hands, and the three boys were wrapped in a green light.

"Wow, I feel stronger." Sheik said, stretching out his back.

"I'm glad you are pleased hero." she gave them a wink, and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

The three exited the cave, and saw Link walking up the path. Sheik picked up the pace, and walked quickly to the blonde to envelop him in a hug.

"Hey guys," Link said hugging Sheik tightly, "is it me, or do you feel like going to see the Great Fairy?"

"We already did." Knil answered.

"Oh, well I'm going to see her as well. I hope she isn't annoyed with it"

He disentangled himself from Sheik, and walked up the path. He walked into the cave, and pulled out his ocarina. He played the song, and waited.

The Great Fairy came out once again, with an ear piercing laugh.

"Oh, Hero of Time! Welcome to my fountain. I'm glad I find you well. What a handsome young man you have become." She said, with a giggle.

"Thank you. I'm glad you are all in one piece. You still look as lovely as you did eight years ago."

"Oh you!" she put a hand in her cheek, but gasped when she looked up "I had no idea these three were with you! I would have told them the problem!"

"What? A problem! What's wrong?" Link asked, frantic now.

"Sit heroes. I have a tale to tell." she said.

Link eyed her curiously, but sat motioning the group to do the same.

"Where to start? Termina, is in danger! I feel only you, hero, will be able to conquer the wave of evil that is cascading over the land. I don't know what it is, but I dread to tell you what it feels like." She said.

"What is it? Even if it's untrue, a clue would be helpful!" Link stood up while yelling

"It feels like...like a great fairy."

Everyone was stunned into silence. There had to be some mistake. Fairies were nice, benevolent, flirtatious, creatures. Not hell bent on using their powers to hurt people, and take over lands.

"I don't know what it is. I'm sorry I can't help, and I have no powers to bestow upon..." She stopped, and leaned in close to Link.

She grabbed the jewel around his neck delicately.

"Do you have a match to this?" She asked.

Link reached into his pack, and pulled out the necklace. She grabbed it, and looked over it.

"You!" She pointed to Knil, who stood quickly "Are you the darkness of the hero?" He nodded "Come here."

He walked over, and stood in front of the fairy. She hooked the necklace around his neck. He gasped as a heartbeat pulsed through his body as well.

Link eyed him curiously, and knew he felt the same thing he did.

"I can't say much, because I am unsure. Don't take these necklaces off, okay?" She said, holding her chin now.

They nodded, and after a few more words decided after meeting with Skull Kid, they would head towards Great Bay Coast. The Gerudo, (being pirates, and knowledgeable on gems) might know more about the necklaces.

They thanked the fairy, and decided to go back to the inn for dinner time.

They walked back in silence. They didn't know what to say really. As they walked in, the smell of Anju's cooking knocked them back into reality. It wasn't Anju sitting at the counter, but a purple haired man with deep red eyes.

"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn. How can I help...Link?" The Man asked.

"Hey you're taller! Awesome. Congratulations on your marriage, even though I'm a few years late." Link said, with a smile.

The man jumped over the counter, and grabbed Link into a hug, in a flash.

"I thought you had forgotten about us. Anju had faith though!" The man said.

"Should listen to your wife, Kafei."

Sheik looked up quickly at the name.

"Who are your friends? Do you all have a room?" Kafei asked.

"We all have rooms. This is Knil, and his boyfriend Kiehs. This is my boyfriend, Sheik."

Kafei shook Knil and Kiehs' hands, but froze at Sheik. The two stood staring at each other. The only movement was Sheik, reaching up to remove his cowl. A sign of trust, and respect.

"Little cousin?" Kafei asked.

Sheik only nodded. Kafei stepped forward, and Sheik stepped back. In a flash Kafei had a dagger drawn, and was attempting to pin Sheik down. Sheik slipped between the mans legs, and grabbed him by his hair, dagger in hand moving to his throat. Kafei squirmed from him grip, and reached behind him grabbing Sheik's outfit by the shoulders, and in brute strength, pulled him over his shoulder, slamming him onto the floor.

"Guys stop!" Link yelled.

Kafei looked behind him, and Sheik, still lying on the floor, also looked to Link. They then looked at each other, and began laughing out loud.

Link and Knil just started at each other when Kiehs joined in the laughter.

"Sheikah greet one another in a test of strength. Only to make sure a warlock or powerful magical being hasn't stolen their comrades face. This custom was used long ago during the war with the Gerudo. If Sheikah went long periods of time without seeing one another, the only one who could keep up with a Sheikah is a Sheikah." Kiehs explained.

"I guess in the long run it makes sense, but I just thought they were trying to kill each other!" Knil said.

Kafei and Sheik were still laughing, even as Kafei helped Sheik up. They hugged like long lost best friends now.

"First dating a hero? Good job little cousin. Second what are you doing here?" Kafei asked.

"First, yeah we found out via the goddesses we are soul mates. Can't fight fate. Second, was here on vacation. Looks like that's not happening."

"You felt it too, huh? Something wicked is attempting to cover the land. I could feel it on my way to Romani Ranch. Anji did too."

"Anji?" Link asked

"Oh yeah. Anji come here."

A little girl with strawberry blonde hair, and big red eyes peered into the Inn waiting area.

"Yes daddy?" Anji said, cautiously walking in. You could tell she had the beginnings of Sheikah grace in her steps.

"This is our daughter Anji. Anji, this is the brave hero that helped mommy and daddy get married."

The girl walked over, and shook Link's hand "I'm Anji. I'm seven years old!"

Link reached down, and scooped the girl up into his arms "Aren't you adorable! I'm Link. I'm the Hero of Time, and also apparently love."

"Anji, this guy over here is your uncle Sheik!" Kafei said.

Link handed the girl to Sheik, who blushed, feeling awkward with the little girl in his arms.

"Hello Uncle Sheik! Can you teach me to be a great Sheikah for the Royal Family like you? I know I'm only half Sheikah, but daddy has told me about you, and what you do!"

"Has he really? Well you'll have to ask your daddy." Sheik said, setting the girl on the floor.

"Go ask mommy if dinner is ready." Kafei said "Before you ask, she asked if she had any relatives. She always feels different from everyone else. So I told her about her Great Aunt Impa and Uncle Sheik."

Sheik shrugged. He looked around then.

"Where are Knil and Kiehs?" He asked looking at Link.

"Oh they went to help Anju, they felt out of place." Link said.

"Come on boys. Dinner won't taste as good cold." Anju called out.

They made their way into the dining area.

"Anju! Why didn't you tell me about your daughter?" Link said, filling his plate with all the delicious foods set before him.

"I thought it would be best for you to see Link." Anju said, with a giggle.

They had a nice long dinner, and talked and laughed. The guys helped clear the table, while Kafei put Anji to bed.

The four were exhausted. With promises to talk in the morning, they all decided to retire for the night.

Link and Sheik dressed for bed, and crawled into bed. Link pulled Sheik to his chest, and buried himself into the long blonde hair.

"Hey, have I told you, I love you?" Link asked.

Sheik couldn't help but let a giggle slip past "You did just now."

Link laughed, and then yawned loudly "So I did. Well I love you."

"And I you." Sheik said, after he yawned loudly.

Knil and Kiehs walked into their room. As Kiehs locked the door, and turned around Knil had him pushed against the door, locked onto his lips. He moaned into the kiss and felt hands curl into his brunette hair. Apparently, before a long mission, Knil had another thought on his mind.

**A/N) I had a request or 5 for these two to get some lovin. So next chapter will be lemony.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N) I am so sorry everyone. Please, go easy on me. I have picked up everything I own, and moved to a new state. Everything was all topsy turvy, and I had no time for anything. Plus, I'm out in the sticks, aka limited Wifi and whatnot. So my normal updating (which wasn't normal to start with) is going to slow significantly. I apologize but I will try real hard to update at least weekly.**

**Anyway, after quite a few requests here it is, finally. The lemon scene for Knil, and Kiehs. So if you don't want to read it, please sit a little longer in wait for the next chapter. No real major plot here just pure smut, and lots of fluffyness. Not my best, but this was a bit rushed, and I wrote when I had a few minutes to do so. So it might be a bit crazy. **

Knil wrapped his hands into brunette hair, as he kissed Kiehs passionately. Thrusting his tongue into the boys mouth, who moaned at the intrusion, and welcomed it.

They had kissed plenty of times, even groped each other, but then things just got weird. It's one thing the Goddesses were okay with it. It's another to actually go through with it, having them so close. Maybe, just maybe, being away from them, sort of, would help them go through with this.

They parted, panting heavily for much needed air. Knil grabbed Kiehs by the wrist, and flung him onto the bed. Then he crawled in between his legs. He kissed him again, but quickly moved down his jaw. As he moved to his neck he took the cowl, he wore as a scarf, and yanked it off. Throwing it to the floor. He attached his lips to the neck of the brunette underneath him. Scraping his teeth across the pulse point on his neck.

Kiehs moaned, arching his back, while he fisted his hands into the soft silver colored hair Knil had.

Knil detached from the soft neck, and smiled when he heard a whine. He snatched the tabard off the brunette, and began unwrapping the ties around his arms. He kissed every finger on the boys hand, before switching sides, and doing the same to the other hand. When both wraps where off, he hooked his fingers into the hem of his tight top, and removed the article of clothing. Exposing his pale skin, and trim body. He began kissing down, starting at his neck, and slowly working towards the already hard nipples. He flicked his tongue over one, and assumed it felt good when the brunette gasped, and arched under his mouth. He pulled back, and crawled back between the boys legs, and began untying the wraps on his thighs, and legs. Once they were undone, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of both pants and underwear, and in one pull had them both off.

Kiehs gasped, and modestly covered himself, blushing. He was fully exposed, and Knil still dressed. This was new, and to be honest, a little embarrassing. That was until Knil moved his hands, and put his mouth on his throbbing erection. He eyes fluttered shut as his body sunk into the bed, and he moaned quietly.

Link had given Knil this advice. It seemed weird, but hearing the noises Kiehs made, urged him to lick, and suck even better at the hardened member. He was at a breaking point though, he needed this brunette right now.

He pulled away, almost regretting it when he heard Kiehs whine, and began pulling his clothes off at an inhuman speed. He was completely nude between the brunettes legs in seconds. He smiled sheepishly with a bottle in his hands. They didn't need to speak, the always just seem to know. Kiehs spread his legs open, and gave Knil a flirty smile.

Knil took a deep breathe, and steeled himself. He took all the information Link gave him, and put it to use. He uncorked the bottle and stuck in three fingers, coating them liberally in the oil. He pulled them out, and corked the bottle back. He took one coated finger, and rubbed it outside of the brunettes entrance. Almost feeling guilty when he felt him tense. He rubbed his thigh with his clean hand, attempting to comfort his lover as he pushed the finger in.

Kiehs tensed, and tried to relax. The feeling was strange, and it stung. Burning almost, but he wanted his love happy, so he fought through the pain, even as a second finger slipped in.

Knil knew Kiehs was uncomfortable. Time to implement more he learned. He curled his fingers, and sank them deeper into the brunette, searching. He felt the muscles clench, and Kiehs clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the loud drawn out moan. This must be what Link meant by sweet spot. Kiehs was putty now, with his fingers. He slipped in the third with little resistance, and began to pump them in and out of the boy, while attempting to stretch him out. He felt something, and looked at Kiehs who, even though he was a flushed panting mess, had his eyes glued on him. The expression said one thing:

Take me right now!

Knil grabbed the bottle, and opened it nearly pouring it all l onto his throbbing needy member. He lined his erection with the entrance, and put his final lesson into action. He grabbed Kiehs by the knees, and placed his calves over his shoulders. He pushed himself in fully, and nearly came from the soft, tight, warmness of it all.

Kiehs on the other hand was a mess. His eyes screwed shut as his face contorted as he willed his body to just relax a little. Knil leaned down, and started kissing him. Taking his mind momentarily off the pain. Until Knil was reconsidering the whole thing, and went to pull out sending him spinning into bliss.

Knil knew it was time, and began thrusting gently in and out. The squeals, moans, and pants underneath him only encouraging him to pick up the pace.

Kiehs was in his own little world of pleasure. This felt way better than he could have ever imagined. When Knil began stoking his erection in time with the inhuman pace of his thrusts, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He didn't even have a chance to warn Knil as his orgasm ripped through his body. He borderline screamed, right into Knil's mouth, who probably already knew.

Knil felt Kiehs begin to tense, and though he loved Anju dearly, he was pretty sure she didn't want to hear what they were up too. So he covered up the sound of orgasms with a deep open mouthed kiss, because at the same time, he shot his seed inside his lover. His arms turned to jelly, Kiehs let his legs fall off his whose, and he collapsed on top of the brunette.

"Wow." He breathed out, while listening to the others heart beat.

Kiehs was a panting, sweaty, and red faced. He only nodded in response. Wincing when he felt Knil pull out of him, and flop next to him.

Knil wrapped his arms around the brunette, and cuddled into him

"You're amazing. I love you so much."

Kiehs shifted in his arms, resting his back against the silver haired boys chest.

"That was amazing. I hate we had to wait so long. I love you too"

So much was left unspoken. They had no use for words. They understood each other, they completed one another, and finally in a ultimate act of love consummated their relationship fully. Even if tomorrow held a terrible fate for everyone involved, at least for tonight, everything was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N) Not quite in top form, but I am trying! This one got delayed by quite a nasty cold. I can't catch a break y'all. So I apologize for any errors. Please enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer.**

Kiehs sat up in bed. His keen senses, waking him up to a strange power somewhere near where they were. He reached over, and shook the silver haired boy, whose face was planted in the pillows

"Knil, get up. I feel something strange."

Knil grumbled, but sat up. His boyfriend was Sheik's other half, so it might be a good idea to listen to him.

"Yeah I'll check it out."

He jumped out of bed before Kiehs could protest. He was afraid his lover might be a bit sore, and if this was an enemy, he didn't want to risk Kiehs injuring himself. He found his black tunic, and threw it on.

"I'll be right back." He put his sword and shield onto his back, and walked outside.

A similar situation happened next door. Only this time, Sheik left his sleepy head boyfriend in bed, and walked out.

"Oh, good morning Knil. I'm surprised Link's other half would be awake."

"Not by choice. Kiehs felt something weird. I've come to investigate." Knil said, with a laugh.

Anju came rushing up the stairs, and stopped when she saw them.

"Oh, there's a strange person, or something, here to see Link." She said, looking unsure.

The boys followed her downstairs. There stood a creature who was quite small, like a child. He wore a big orange hat, and strange orange colored pointy toed upturned shoes. What gave him away was Tatl, and another purple colored fairy. He tilted his head, and blinked big yellow eyes.

"You aren't Link." He stated, pointing at Knil.

Knil stood there confused, unsure what to do or say.

"You are skull kid aren't you?" Sheik asked.

The little creature smiled brightly, and nodded.

"Anju, these are friends of Link. I'll take them to our room, okay?"

Anju nodded, "I'll be starting breakfast here soon. I'll make an extra seat."

"Come on. I think Link will be happy to see you. Knil, get Kiehs, and meet us in our room."

Knil sprinted up the stairs, while Sheik walked with Skull Kid. Tatl broke the silence,

"Skull kid! This is Link's lover, Sheik. Isn't he cute?"

Sheik resisted the urge to crush the little creature. The energy they all radiated woke him early, he was looking forward to sleep. And nobody called him cute. He opened the door, and let the three inside.

"Link we have company." Sheik said, but then Skull Kid jumped onto the bed, and started bouncing up and down.

"Link! I missed you!"

Link sat up with a start, and then smiled. He yawned loudly, before responding.

"Hey guys. Guess Tatl actually remembered, for once."

Tatl squeaked, and her bell voice began ringing in a string of rather strong language, which ceased when Kiehs, and Knil walked in.

Tael cleared his throat "Skull kid. The reason we are here."

Sheik looked at the purple haired fairy. This one was obviously male. To be honest, he knew it was impossible for reproducing purposes, he thought all fairies were female. This was the first time he had seen a male. Especially one with such girly features.

"Oh, I forgot. I was so excited to see my friend." Skull kid said, sitting on the bed.

Everyone sat either on the floor, on the bed, or in chairs. They crowded together in a circle.

Skull kid started "Some weird stuff has been happening lately. I've been visiting the Giants of the four Corners, but they can't tell what it is. I'm at a loss. I thought my best friend, and Hero, Link could help."

"I sure can. I have my three friends here to help. We can save Termina, again." Link said with confidence.

"Do we honestly know it requires saving?" Sheik asked.

"Everyone we have met have said it's an evil presence covering the land" Knil said.

"Even checking it out, even if it is something not serious, we are still saving Termina" Kiehs said, with a shrug.

"He's right. We have no choice."

"I knew we could count on the Hero." Tael said.

"We were actually heading to the Great Bay today."

"Why there?" Tatl asked.

"These." He held up his necklace, and asked Knil to show his.

Tael flew over to the necklace, grabbing it in his tiny hands.

"I've never seen anything like this before. Are you planning on asking the Gerudo?"

Link nodded.

"Boys! Breakfast!" They heard Anju yell from downstairs.

"Yes!" Kiehs stood up quickly. He thought the best part of the physical world, was having Anju cook for him. Eating was simply amazing!

They all trudged downstairs, and into the dining room. Anji was immediately drawn to Skull Kid.

"Hello there. My name is Anji. I like your fairies! Can I hold one?"

Skull kid broke into a wide smile. His childish nature made him a target for childish affection.

"Sure. The white one is Tatl. Purple is Tael."

Anji reached out for Tael

"All great fairies are female, but you are boy. I like you." Anji snuggled him against her cheek.

"Alright Anji, let's let them have breakfast, okay." Kafei walked into the dining room.

They all sat eating a giant breakfast Anju, and little Anji helped, make.

"So any plans for today, brave adventurers?" Kafei asked the sets of twins.

"Take Epona, and Anope out to Great Bay, find us some Gerudo." Link said, with a mouthful of food.

"Oh, well be safe. Weird feelings and what not. Oh Knil, Kiehs, Anope is actually next to Epona. I thought she looked familiar." Kafei said, with a laugh.

They continued eating. Even Skull Kid, and the two fairies were eating heartily. Anju was happy to have so many people enjoy her food. They finally finished, and Skull kid had to leave.

"We aren't headed any where exactly. The Hero has it all under control. I just don't want to get in the way. We will catch you out on the field." And with that, he ran off, with two fairies on his heels.

"He seems nice." Sheik said, walking to Link's side.

"Yeah it was Majora who was evil. He was a lonely, and a trickster. Sometimes, overwhelming sadness makes people do crazy, unexplainable, things." Link said, wrapping his arm around Sheik's waist.

"Hmm. Well Kiehs, Knil,let's pack up bags, and go get the horses."

The four walked upstairs, and into their separate rooms.

Link and Sheik walked in their room, and shared a chaste kiss before packing.

"We are like an old married couple." Sheik said, with a laugh, as he picked up his bag to throw his stuff into.

"That's not so bad. We are meant to be together forever. We are comfortable with one another." Link emptied his magical pack contents onto the bed.

He had bombs, arrows, boots, hookshot, tunics, ocarina. Really, almost anything you could think of. He was packing it all neatly back into his pack.

Sheik was slipping daggers, needles, and various weaponry between his wraps. Link had yet to figure out how he never got hurt. He packed up his lyre. If nothing else, it would provide music during the night

"Yeah, but maybe it would be nice to have the title. Married, ya know?"

Link stiffened. It wasn't like Sheik to be so open with feelings like that. Also, did he know his plans? Damn those Sheikah secrets. He looked cautiously at Sheik, who was tying his sword to his back, oblivious. Link sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I guess so." He answered, nonchalant as he hooked the sword, and shield to his back.

Knil and Kiehs walked in to find their mirror flashing and glowing. Kiehs walked over, and picked it up.

"Hi!"

All three Goddesses were standing there. Din spoke first,

"How's everything going?"

"Just fine. Apparently, other people have noticed Termina in it's deteriorating shape. Our lights have agreed to come check out the situation." Kiehs said.

Nayru smiled "That's fantastic. I knew they would."

Knil leaned over Kiehs, and smiled at his creators. "Hi moms!"

Din shook her head. He was such a playful shadow. Nayru saw the necklace,

"Dark...where did you get that necklace?"

Knil grabbed the necklace "This? Link gave it to me. We are going to the Gerudo pirates today, to see if they know what the jewel is."

"Does Link wear a matching one?"

"Different, but similar, yes. Why? Could you save us the hassle?"

She shook her head. She wasn't holding it. There was no way to tell if the jewel, on that necklace, was real or a copy of an incredible jewel, that only two halves of the same whole could wear.

With that answer Knil walked off, and started packing both of their bags, while Kiehs finished filling them in. They even teased them, knowing what exactly went down last night. At the end of the conversation, Kiehs was extremely red faced, and Knil couldn't stop laughing.

The brunette walked over to his silver haired love, and promptly punched him in the chest. The impact sent in flying backwards, but he caught himself.

"Oh stop! Your red face is so cute. We had sex, that's not something to be embarrassed by."

"There is when your creators know about it. Now give me my bag. We need to go."

Link and Sheik were having a conversation with Kafei while waiting for the other two downstairs.

"I thought you two might have gotten lost." Link said, with a playful smile.

"When can we expect you back?" Kafei asked.

Sheik shrugged "No idea, really."

Kafei nodded in understanding. "Alright, safe travels. We hope to see you back soon."

They said their goodbyes, and went to the stables, newly built in town, and grabbed their horses.

"Why am I not surprised to see a dark colored stallion with a gray colored mark on his head?" Sheik asked.

Kiehs flashed a sweet smile "Because, everything about all of us is backwards, my stern faced twin."

Link covered a laugh with a cough, and grabbed Epona by her reins.

They led the two horses outside. Link jumped onto Epona and offered Sheik a hand up. Knil did the same on Anope with Kiehs. They started on their journey at a slow canter. That was until Link heard someone yelling his name. Way off in the distance was the Skull Kid. He kicked Epona into high gear, and raced her over to the Skull Kid.

He and Sheik jumped off Epona, when they saw Skull Kid covered in blood, that wasn't his own. They looked in his arms to see a child, possibly younger than ten, wrapped in his hold. Shivering in fear, with flaming red hair. The child looked up at Link with golden eyes. Instinctively, Link reached for his sword. The child was Gerudo, but not just any Gerudo. This Gerudo, was a male. He opened his mouth, and in a small voice said,

"All the Gerudo are dead."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N) So, I have a cousin with wifi, and a sweet boyfriend who gave me laptop. So now I might be able to get on a somewhat normal update schedule. This again was never normal to begin with, as all of you know. Anyway, I do hope you all are enjoying the direction the story is going. It pretty much picking up now and finally we have a plot starting to form. So stay tuned for some pretty action and/or detail filled stories. **

"We should kill him." Sheik stated firmly, his arms folded across his chest.

"I admit the likeness is uncanny, but this is Termina, this is different." Link said.

They were all discussing what to do with the Gerudo boy they had found. First task was to take him out to the Swamp area. In Hyrule Kotake and Koume were known to be Ganon's caretakers. Maybe here in Termina they would know what to do with this young child. It was a long shot, but they couldn't do anything.

"Fine, we torture him for information, and then we kill him."

"Sheik!" Three voices yelled at him.

Sheik didn't even flinch. He had fought the Seven Year War. Killing didn't faze him or make him feel regret. He literally slit throats like it was a business he was in. Now that there was turmoil here in Termina, he automatically went into self preservation mode. Not to mention the child suddenly in there care looked an awful lot like Ganondorf. It was natural to put two and two together. This child looks like a threat, deal with it now.

Link, and his kind nature, was unsure. Of course it was natural to immediately go on the defensive, but this was just a child. Even with what information they had, seemed terribly incriminating, the child needed to be given a fair chance. They didn't have enough information to just go off and start murdering this child for treason against his own. What if he didn't do it? What if this had something to do with the evil presence over Termina? There were too many unanswered question.

There was a sound behind them and four pairs of eyes were drawn to Kotake standing there wiping her hands off.

"Most of the blood on his body wasn't his. He most likely passed out because of shock. He had a nasty wound on his side that looks like an enchanted arrow pierced his skin, but someone expertly removed it. Are his words true? He has been muttering in his sleep..." she trailed off, her features laced with sadness.

"We are unsure. We plan to investigate as soon as we decided what to do with him." Sheik answered.

In all honestly, Kotake wanted nothing more than to keep the young Gerudo. They were getting old though, and taking care of a child was a full time job. They barely had enough time and energy to run the Potion Shop and Swamp tours. She had to entrust the young child into their hands.

"Understood, but young Hero, make sure no harm comes to the boy. This is my only request." She returned behind a curtain to the back room.

Link took a moment to shoot Sheik a smug look.

"Let's keep him and raise him." Knil said, looking excited. Maybe raising a child could be a lot of fun. Yes he had some hesitation, the child looked like a copy of his past "master", but maybe they could shape him into a dignified young man.

Kiehs pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the oncoming headache.

"You dummy! We can't stay on the mortal plane, and take care of a child. We don't even know the first thing on how to take care of one!"

"Oh yeah, then you two should take care of him." He pointed at the two lovers having a glaring match. They definitely were not happy with one another. He looked between the two and felt a quick pulse through his whole body, via the necklace.

Link had felt it too, but didn't flinch. In a sense, it felt almost comforting.

To Knil it felt ominous. He didn't like it, and immediately tried to break the tension between the two. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew Link was very unhappy at the moment.

"The best way to keep him safe and out of any trouble, is if we keep him close."

Link softened up and looked at Sheik, who nodded. Knil had a point. If this child did commit some sort of genocide, the best way to keep if from happening was to keep him close. All four of them were experts in combat. If he pulled anything at all, he would be struck down immediately. No questions asked.

"Fine." The two replied, in perfect unison.

They heard a shout.

"Come back! You shouldn't be up yet." It was one of the hags yelling.

The young Gerudo came stumbling into the main area, almost taking out the curtain in the process.

"Please, take me to my people. I-I at least wish to bury my mother." The young boy had tears streaking down his face.

Kiehs immediately felt the boy's sadness. He kneeled down onto his level and looked at him.

"We will take you to bury her soon, but you are of no help if you don't take the time to heal."

The boy nodded. This man had a point. He wouldn't be able to bury his mother if he was in horrible pain.

"My mother was Aveil, leader of the Gerudo Pirates. She, if no one else, deserves to find peace in the afterlife."

Link stiffened at the name. He didn't really meet Aveil or any of the pirates, but he knew who they were. It finally sunk in that he had lost more acquaintances. The feeling of failure started to creep up on him.

"Have you all decided what you will do with the boy?" Koume asked.

"He wishes to bury his mother; he will stay in our care as we head to that area. After that we are unsure." Sheik answered.

"Well he is obviously a fighter. The wounds are not very severe so here are a few red potions for when the pain is intense." Koume said handing Link three bottles full.

He placed the bottles into his pack very carefully,

"Thank you ladies. I promise he is very good hands."

Knil leaned over towards the boy, still unsure but trying his best

"What's your name little one. We can't keep calling you child, right?"

"My name is Nolaboru, but my mom said Terminians would call me Nolan."

"Nolan sounds good to me. Nolaba-whatever is too hard for me. Well, I'm Knil; this is Sheik, Link, and Kiehs. We are your new caretakers."

"All females to all males, how strange."

"What?" Knil looked confused.

"The Gerudo race, all females. One male is born every one hundred years. The male is usually made the leader of the Gerudo. He is often revered as a king." Kiehs was a walking encyclopedia. He studied a lot while waiting for Knil to show up.

"Some leader I turned out to be, my entire race is dead." Nolan began to cry.

"Let's go we are losing daylight." Sheik said, coldly.

As they packed up their gear, and got ready to leave Link was lost in thought. After the battle in the Shadow Temple, Sheik had turned into a sweetheart. Now, with everything going on, it seemed like he was slipping back into the cold, distant guide he had met years ago. Right back to being strictly business, and taking care of what needed taking care of. Link didn't like this one bit. This wasn't his Sheik.

The ride back to town was easy. Nolan was a sweet, well mannered child. He was still a child, full of curiosity and energy. He hadn't seen a lot of mainland so the grass and trees were still new to him. Link had placed the child in front of him, to keep him grounded, and Sheik chose to walk to avoid over exerting Epona.

They placed the horses in the stables once again, and began to walk to West Clock Town. They received a curious look or two. They did have an obviously Gerudo child in their possession. Gerudo were usually only seen for "breeding" purposes. So seeing a male, and a young one, did receive curious glances.

They walked into the Stock Pot Inn

"Welcome to the Stock- oh, well hello guys that was quicker than I thought." Kafei said.

"Well technically we didn't make it too the bay area" Link responded

"What happened? Did you get attacked? What happened?" Kafei was frantic.

"No, we are fine but…" Link stepped aside, and pushed Nolan towards Kafei.

Anji walked in around the same time, and gasped audibly,

"Daddy that's a Gerudo."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N) It's getting intense ya'll. Can you feel it? The tension. I am loving this story probably way too much for my own good. Every time I sit down this story starts writing itself. It's literally just flowing off my finger tips. With my laptop it's going even faster than normal. So I hope everyone loves this as much as I am. With that I won't make you sit here and read this. Enjoy**

"You guys mind telling me why you have a male Gerudo with you?" Kafei asked eyes drawn to Nolan, and holding Anji back protectively.

"Well we were on our way to the Great Bay area, and Skull Kid apparently found this boy. He said that all the Gerudo are dead." Link said. He picked up Nolan to hold him close.

"What? Are you sure?"

"No we aren't. When he heals, we planned to take him out there. Until then, we have to ask him some questions." Sheik said. He was still very suspicious of this boy.

"May I come too?" Anji asked. She was smiling at the boy. To show him that not everything in the world was bad.

"I don't know…" Sheik started, but was cut off by Link.

"Of course you can" Link said placing Nolan back on the floor.

"Make sure nothing happens to her. Anju will have my head if she gets injured. Anji is a smart girl though. Keep your wits about you." Kafei said.

Anji nodded and followed them up the stairs, and into Link and Sheik's room. She immediately started a conversation with Nolan.

"Hi my name is Anji. I'm seven years old, and I am half Sheikah."

"Hi I am Nolaboru, you can call me Nolan. I am also seven, I am half Gerudo."

"I like your pretty red hair. Looks like my mommy's."

"It's not really red."

Everyone stopped, and looked at the boy before Link opened the door.

"What? Don't Gerudo have red hair? It looks red to me." Knil said walking over and pulling at Nolan's hair.

"Let's go inside first. Come on." Link started pushing everyone in the room.

"Sit down kid, you have questions to answer. First, what do you mean it's not red?" Sheik said while sitting Nolan down in a chair, and looming over him.

"My mother gave me this," he held up a crystal that was in his pocket "To help me fit in better, especially since I was the first male born blah blah whatever." He placed the crystal down onto the table, and his hair shifted into a dirty blonde color. "I would have been shamed if I didn't have Gerudo features, I have my dad's features, unfortunately." He looked up at them with deep green eyes

"He almost looks Sheikah, with his blonde hair and dark skin. Green eyes count him out though." Kiehs said, now walking around the boy.

Anji understood how he felt, and walked over and held his hand.

"Subject for a different time I guess. I've never heard of a Gerudo that took on their dad's traits instead of the mom. You are an oddity." Kiehs continued seeing the look on Sheik's face.

"What happened? Everything!" Sheik asked the boy.

Nolan took a deep breath, and squeezed Anji's hand tightly.

"We were docking the boat for awhile at the coast of Great Bay. Some of the women were fertile, and seeking out a mate. , we needed to restock the boats with supplies. I was sleeping in my mother's tent when the alarm bells went off. We were being attacked. After the bells went off, the air was thick and heavy with the feel of magical energy. Every one feared it could be wizards or witches attacking us. I jumped up and immediately went to go and find my mother. Right before I got to her I was struck in the side with an arrow, laced with magical energy. It hurt really badly." He reached out, and gingerly held his side before continuing.

"My mom broke the arrow, and pulled it out. She looked at me, filled with sadness. My cousins, Aunt's, my family, being murdered all around us, and she told me run. She said run, and find somewhere safe." He began to cry heavily, unable to continue

Before anyone could react Anji was already holding him in a tight embrace, her own eyes filled with tears.

"I don't think he did it. He seems truly upset and hurt by this." Knil whispered to the other guys

"He might just be a fantastic actor." Sheik said folding his arms in front of him, his cowl hiding all of his features.

"How could you say that? He is a child! How could you even say something like that?" Link yelled at him. "I just…I can't even look at you right now." Link stormed out of the room.

"Link…wait…" Sheik cried out after him, but he was too late. It suddenly hit him. He was being an ass, and now it just cost him Link. He admonished himself for being so, well, him.

Kiehs looked at Knil and nodded towards the door. Knil got the hint, and took off after Link.

"That wasn't all." Nolan sniffled.

Two pairs of red eyes stared at him with apparent interest.

"I think I may have seen who did it. I am unsure. There was a man there with red, pinkish hair, and hardly any clothing on. When I passed by him I felt so much magical energy coming off of him. He said: "I want nothing to do with you so run." And that's exactly what I did. I feel like such a coward now. At the time, I never even thought about this, until now."

"You aren't a coward. You were in a self preservation mode, and obeying your mother. Thanks to her we were able to find you and save you." Kiehs said.

"What could he possibly have encountered? We don't know a thing about this world." Sheik said, obviously still hurting over sending Link running off with his harsh words.

"We just have to wait until they return Sheik." Kiehs put his hand on Sheik's back.

"If they come back."

Knil went running after Link, but a pulse was shaking through his entire body. He attempted to take off the necklace, but the moment he went to take it off, a jolt of electricity shot through his body. He pulled his hand away, and dropped down onto one knee with a string of curses. He looked at his hand, and noticed his impossibly white skin was even lighter.

"Shit! I have to catch Link."

He pushed his aching body to catch up with Link, who had run off somewhere towards North Clock Town. Knil could just tell he was there. He wasn't sure how he knew. Maybe the bond in them helped him know where Link was. He found him sitting on top of the slide looking thing.

"Link! For the sake of the Goddesses, please calm down!" He yelled to Link.

Sky blue eyes looked down at Knil. He touched his chest, and looked at the sky.

"You feel it too huh? It's sort of funny. Makes me wonder what exactly are these necklaces?"

"If they take when you are angry, and shock the fuck out of me. I don't really think I want to keep these on!" Knil yelled angrily at Link who paid him no mind. He noticed that Link's hair looked closer to white instead of blonde. Maybe it was a trick of the moonlight.

"My first adventure here, looking up at the sky, there was always the ever impending face of the moon. It made me feel a sense of urgency, but no matter how many times I reversed time, or slowed it down, people still died, people were still scared. I couldn't save everyone, and now I still can't. My own boyfriend is ready to strike down a child. All because in my first journey, the Goddesses chose to keep me asleep for seven years. He had to fight and struggle. Always everything, my fault." "You can't think like that Link! Things happen beyond our control. I raped Sheik, and hate myself every day for that. I fell under Ganon's control, and did horrible unspeakable things. I even tried to kill you, but you don't see me attempting to throw a pity party."

"It's no pity party. It's only the truth."

"Look past that. What about all the good you have done! Termina is still standing. Ganon is sealed in the Master Sword. You helped Anju and Kafei get married. You have done so much good!"

Link pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his chin on them. He contemplated everything Knil had said. He was absolutely right in every way. Link knew that he was acting Link a child. He couldn't be mad at Sheik after all he had been through. He sighed deeply and straightened out his body. He looked down at Knil and smiled at him.

"Thanks Knil. I really needed that kick in the butt."

"What else am I here for?"

Link jumped down.

"Let's go back, I need to apologize to Sheik."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N) I really have no excuse for taking so long. I honestly lost my will to write. I had absolutely no drive. I can't really call it writer's block because this idea was still running rampart in my mind, I just lost my desire. Thank you to my friends KikkyChan and Angelic Land who helped me out of my slump, and helped me start writing again. So I won't keep wasting your time. I know a lot of you have been waiting for a new chapter!**

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda, because if I did this would be totally canon.**

Knil and Link headed back to the inn. Link was back to his happy bubbly self again. Apparently, all of his troubles had vanished. Knil on the other hand was a mass of questions. What the hell are these necklaces. Link looked at him curiously, his head tilted to the side in an almost childish way.

"Hey Knil. Is it me or do these necklaces seem to respond heavily to emotion?"

Knil nodded his head "You feel it pulsing almost like a heartbeat through your whole body. The beat is not your own, almost like there is some sort of living being inside these jewels."

"Exactly! Thank the Goddesses I'm not losing it yet! I really want to know what these things are."

They both walked in a comfortable silence to the inn.

When they walked in Anju just offered them a smile

"Food will be ready soon boys." it was like she always just knew that something was wrong and was better now. Link storming out earlier also might have been a clue.

They gave a curt nod and walked up the stairs to the room. Link opened the door and was hit with a force to his chest.

Sheik had his arms around Link, clinging to him like his life depended on it.

Link put his hands around Sheik's waist, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sheik just kept saying over and over. It was a strange experience. Mostly, because Sheik never apologized for anything. Ever.

Link laid his head on top of Sheik's. and nuzzled into his hair.

"It's okay. I forgive you. I love you." He kept trying to soothe his borderline hysterical boyfriend. Honestly, they had bigger problems at hand.

Knil and Kiehs were whispering quietly together, but judging by the look on Knil's face, it was all bad.

Anji was sitting with Nolan on the floor holding hands and talking animatedly to each other. Well really Anji was attempting to make the boy smile. She really was a sweet little girl.

Knil walked over to Link

"I think we should send Anji and Nolan down to Kafei and Anju while we talk some things out."

Link nodded. He released Sheik and walked over bending down in front of the kids, with a smile plastered on his face.  
"Anji why don't you take Nolan down. and go see if your mommy or daddy needs something, huh?"

Anji looked up at Link, and he was memorized by her vivid red eyes, no doubt that Sheikah blood ran deep in her veins. She eyed Link curiously, that same look he had gotten from Sheik. Yeah, they were related. She was analyzing if Link was lying. or if he had other plans. She closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them and looked at Nolan as she stood, and offered a hand to him

"Come on, I bet my mommy has some cookies for us!"

"What are cookies?" Nolan asked as he grabbed her hand, and hauled himself up, wincing slightly from the pain in his side.

"Oh my Gods! You don't know? Let's go!" She quickly forgot Link was dismissing her. Nolan needed to learn about cookies.

Link stood and looked at Sheik,

"Really Sheik, it's amazing she isn't yours! She has that same damn look. It's really unnerving!" He said with a shudder.

Sheik's shoulders shook, he was holding in laughter.

"Hard to beat that Sheikah blood." He said with a snicker.

"Alright serious guys!" Kiehs interrupted them "We have a problem! We are no closer to anything! It seems the closer we get to any problems, seven more raise in its place." He was getting hysterical, and Knil placed a hand on his shoulder. An unspoken comfort. It was hard to see sometimes, but Kiehs had never had to deal with problems like this. This whole saving the world thing was new to him. Yes he had a vast amount of knowledge, but knowing and doing are two separate entities entirely.

"Let's hear what he told you guys while Link and I were out." Knil said.

Sheik began telling him the story Nolan had told them about the attack on the Gerudo encampment. The magical energy, the arrow in his side, his mother sacrificing her life, and what he saw as he ran.

"A man with barely any clothes, a great fairy feeling power. Why is the only thing I can think of is a male fairy?" Knil asked looking around.

"Don't be ridiculous! There aren't any male fairies! Are there?" Link questioned.

"It appears to me that Tael was a male fairy, but the whole idea seems completely far-fetched." Said Sheik.

"But, Tael is a smaller fairy. Great Fairies have all been women. At least all the ones I have met." Link said.

"It would make sense. Attack Gerudo, a race of women who look quite a lot like fairies, in a sense, and leaving a young male alone." Kiehs said with a shrug.

Link shook his head,

"We must be reading into this too much! That idea sounds absolutely ridiculous. Do we hear ourselves? We need to wind down for today, eat, sleep, and head to Great Bay with Nolan tomorrow. Let's bury his mom, and maybe find some answers out!"

For once, Knil didn't agree with Link. Kiehs had a very solid argument. It sounded crazy, but it was the most logical. What did they know of the mortal plane though? Maybe they were just over thinking things.

"Wait, we can't head out there tomorrow," Knil suddenly remembered "Nolan isn't completely healed. He wouldn't even be able to bury the dead. He might not be able to even make the journey. He acts tough, but I saw him wince when he pulled himself up earlier."

"Well then we need to still do something productive! I can't sit around waiting for him to heal," Link said "It's not that I don't care for the boy, I do, but there are people dying and suffering out there. I need some answers!"

Knil put his hand onto Link's shoulder "Hey! Calm down okay. All of us are upset! We want answers just as bad as you do, keep your cool."

"You're right! I'm sorry guys. How about we go see the Gorons at Snowhead?"

"Please tell me you didn't say snow!" Kiehs said. He had read about snow. Apparently it was cold and wet. Two things he had an idea he might hate.

"Yeah, the Gorons might know or feel something. They are a pretty powerful and intelligent race." Link said, feeling excited.

"If you feel that's the best choice, but what will be do with Nolan while we are out?" Knil asked.

"Guys," they heard Kafei call from down the stairs "Come and eat!"

Sheik pulled his cowl down to show everyone the mischievous smile on his face,

"I think I may have an idea."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N) Tried my hand at writing a longer chapter. Actually this chapter needed it, to be honest. Plus, I owe you all for sticking around through this hectic time in my life. I have some amazing fans, that's for sure. I won't waste your time with words though, please enjoy my story.**

**Oh, and I don't own The Legend of Zelda, but wouldn't this make a kick ass story line? I am sure Nintendo would cut out all the lovey parts, seeing as they confirmed Sheik's gender as female. They can kiss my butt though, Sheik is a man, and nothing will change my mind about that!**

"Kafei can I speak to you for a moment in the kitchen, please?" Sheik had asked his cousin, after they had all made their way downstairs.

Kafei walked into the kitchen eyeing his cousin curiously,

"Whatever it is, the answer is no!" he stated firmly.

Sheik feigned shock "What? I am not allowed to have a conversation with my beloved, recently discovered, cousin?"

"Sheik, who are you really trying to fool? Honestly? I know better than that."

"You got me there, fine. Listen, could you please keep an eye on Nolan tomorrow? Link is getting really antsy about everything that is going on, and he would like to visit the Gorons about what we know so far."

"That's the Hero for you. He is always concerned with everyone's well being. You sure are lucky to have him in your life. You do know that? As a favor to my favorite cousin, I will do it."

"Kafei, I am your only cousin."

"That's what makes you so damn special!"

Sheik put his face in his hand, and shook his head. He was starting to think everyone in his family might be a little crazy. Including himself.

They were all talking and eating heartily when Sheik joined them at the table. Even Nolan seemed a little happier sitting between Anji and Anju. Everyone had been a little shocked to see the young Gerudo, no longer looked Gerudo, but more Terminian. He was excitedly telling everyone about how delicious cookies were.

"Oh Link dear, with all the hype I almost forgot. The postman delivered a package for you. I placed it on the front counter." Anju said.

Link froze, remembering what was supposed to come in the mail for him. He paled as Sheik gave him that look. It was the look that said "You never told me you were getting something" and "What is it?" He smiled, and excused himself from the table. Sheik stood up too, but Link shook his head.

Sheik quirked a brow. What exactly was his boyfriend hiding lately? Why is it he always had to run off alone, or sneak around? Was Link being unfaithful or something? It seemed unlikely, but all this sneaking around was for a reason. Nevertheless, he supported his boyfriend's need for privacy, and sat at the table.

Link turned the corner casually, and once out of sight, sprinted to the front counter. He grabbed the package, and sprinted up the steps two by two. He threw the door to his room open, and quietly closed it, before securely locking it behind him. He went to sit on his knees, on the bed. Holding the package with trembling hands. He carefully opened it, and slid the contents of it into his eager hand. Two identical black boxes, and a letter. He decided to read the letter first

_Hero,_

_I hope that these rings have met your specifications to the tee. I worked very hard to find the metals and jewels you requested. I hope you have learned the power of those necklaces I gave unto you. Sometimes, you can find answers in unlikely places. We may never meet face to face again, but expect me to stay in touch with an old woman's intuition from time to time._

_With warm Regards, _

_Zampi_

Link groaned. Really, he had had enough of cryptic messages, and things like that to last him a life time, but even now he still wasn't done. Wasn't Sheik cryptic enough at times? He shook his head, and focused now on the boxes he had placed on the bed. He was so excited, and yet, his nervousness was so thick he almost didn't want to open it. He willed himself to relax. It wasn't like he was proposing to Sheik right now. He was only going to check, and make sure that the rings were everything he wanted them to be. He opened the first box this one was his ring.

It was a silver colored band with the markings of the three Goddesses engraved onto it and sitting on the top, tension set inside of the metal, was a red stone. A ruby, to be exact, that was the same color as his boyfriend's eyes. He was overly specific of the shade of red it should be. Just looking at the stone was enough to remind him of Sheik's beautiful red eyes, and he was a Hero blessed by the Golden Goddesses so it was only fitting that there markings adorn his ring.

He reached for the second box, after setting the first down. His heart beating frantically. He opened the box with trembling hands. He gasped, the ring was beautiful. It appeared to be woven (much like Sheik's braided hair) silver metal, it also had the marking of the Goddesses on it, but also a skillfully done Eye of truth or Sheikah Eye engraved upon it. Yes, the designs were small on the rings, but upon closer inspection they were all engraved beautifully into the metal. The thing he loved most, was set within the rings, was a blue stone. A sapphire he believed that matched the color of his eyes. Zampi had outdone herself with picking the jewel. He was hoping Sheik would think of him when he looked at the ring.

Actually, he was hoping at this point that Sheik would say yes. There was so much going on. When would an appropriate time to actually ask him finally arrive? This isn't something you just spring on someone. This had to be romantic, perfect, something very…them. They weren't in their element though. They were in Termina. He couldn't take Sheik to the Temple of Time, and propose to him there. He couldn't leave Termina the way it was to do it. Maybe a spur of the moment, didn't see it coming way, was the best way. It was there way. He thought back to the first time they kissed. It was a confession of love, that turned into a night of passion, and forged their bond together as lovers. Maybe tonight could be the same way it was that night. He put the two boxes into his pack, and took a deep breathe before leaving the room. He went down the stairs, and back into the dining area.

Everyone was talking, and he was almost shocked to see Sheik laughing so free and easily with everyone. What a strange assortment they made. The shadows of two heroes, a Sheikah, his wife, his young daughter, and a Gerudo boy who didn't look Gerudo. A strange group who all seemed to mesh together. So well, that his normally reserved boyfriend could have his beautiful face showing with an adorable smile.

He sat down next to Sheik, and returned to eating. Sheik kissed his cheek and gave him a smile. He returned the smile, and joined into the conversation.

After dinner Anju cleared the table, and set out a plate of sugar cookies. It began an interesting spectacle. Knil was grasping Nolan by the waist trying to keep him from pouncing onto the middle of table. The boy was giggling and squealing,

"Cookies, cookies, cookies!" he was chanting happily.

"Kid calm down everyone needs a cookie. They are just sweets." Knil said struggling to keep the boy still.

"My mom never let me have anything like this!"

"I think I am beginning to see why!"

Anji was crying because no one was letting her have a cookie, either. Plus, Nolan was taking away all the attention by acting like this. She was just seven.

"Boy wasn't kidding. He likes cookies." Kafei said while shaking his head.

He was handing everyone cookies, while Anju was pouring a glass of warm milk for the kids, and Chateau Romani for the adults. Eventually things settled down, and Nolan and Anji were leaning against each other, sleeping.

"That is some kind of precious." Kiehs said staring at the children fondly.

"I just thought, where are we going to put him to sleep?" Knil asked looking at everyone.

"He can sleep in Anji's room tonight. I have a feeling they don't want to be pulled apart." She glanced pointedly at their hands.

Anji and Nolan had there hands and fingers intertwined together.

"I guess he is still pretty young. It is all innocent enough." Kafei said.

Link nodded "My best friend Saria and I used to sleep like that when I was young. Just be careful, either they are going to grow up in love, or he's gay."

Everyone started laughing.

After dessert and cleaning up the table and dishes, Kiehs and Knil helped Kafei get the children into the bed. After fawning over kids they went to find Sheik and Link.

"So what's the plan?" Knil asked

"Kafei will watch Nolan tomorrow, so early tomorrow morning we leave for Snowhead." Link answered

Knil felt lightheaded and grabbed his head. He felt like his chest was constricted. Suddenly, he focused harder on Link and saw a nervous aura around him.

"Uhm, Link I need to ask you something personal real quick." He pulled him off. Leaving Sheik and Kiehs alone.

"Are those two bonding on what?" Kiehs said.

"Yeah, they seem…close as of late." Sheik replied eyeing the boys curiously.

"So what is snow like?"

Sheik quirked a brow at Kiehs, before remembering he had never experienced things like this before

"Well its cold. Do you two have warm clothes and things like that?"

Kiehs nodded "We got clothes for all corners of this world. We were actually going to go explore. I didn't think it would be because we have to save people, but hey, I still get to see stuff."

* * *

In the other room Knil was staring at Link

"You really plan on doing it tonight?"

The blonde shrugged "We are impulsive people. We slept together the night before all that crazy shit with you started happening."

"I can't say much seeing as Kiehs and I did that the other night, but still after the fight and everything?"

"What better way to say, I'm sorry we fought, then by saying I want to make a commitment, and stay with you for the rest of our lives?"

"Do you have a plan or anything?"

"Nope."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Wing it! That usually works during fighting bosses and stuff."

Knil shook his head and sighed. It was no use trying to argue with Link, he was a determined guy. He was happy for them.

"Well I can tell you are really nervous, don't be. Sheik loves you very much, and I am very sure he will say yes."

"Thanks Knil that means a lot."

* * *

Knil and Kiehs went into their room, and were bewildered to see their mirror flashing. Knil reached it first,

"Can't we go a day without being bothered by our moms?" He said

"Now is not the time Knil." Din responded looking a bit frantic

This wasn't like the normally powerful Goddess, to be looking worried or bothered by something.

"What's the matter?" Kiehs said looking over Knil's shoulder.

* * *

In the other room, Link was wringing his hands nervously. Sheik noticed the nervous habit, apparently, Link had picked up on his nervous ticks.

"Are you quite alright Link?" He asked beginning to undo his wraps around his head and face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Link asked looking like he had been caught while he was searching in his pack.

"Link," Sheik stopped to look at his boyfriend "I need to be honest, you haven't been yourself lately. You haven't been including me when you head somewhere, and I am honestly feeling left out. Do you still want to be with me?"

"What? Oh Goddesses, Sheik I never meant to make you feel like that. I just-well its just that…"

"Spit it out Hero! If you're going to break my heart you could at least make it quick!"

"Sheik I'm not going to break your heart, pessimist!" Link grabbed what he knew was the right box and dropped onto one knee in front of Sheik, his face a dark shade of red as he stared into similar colored eyes.

"I have loved you for years. Through one timeline to another. I always think about you, and always want you by my side. So will you…will you marry me Sheik?"

Sheik felt his heart stop, and jump into his throat. He was tongue tied and couldn't find the right words to say. There were no words. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Link. He nodded, and watched as Link slipped the ring onto his finger. He looked at it and gasped. The stone was the same beautiful blue of Link's eyes. He didn't even have to look at Link to know that, but he did. He smiled at his boyfriend who was pulling out another box.

"I got one for myself too." He slipped the ring onto his finger and showed it to Sheik "It's the same color as your eyes. I found it fitting since it was the first thing I saw coming out of a seven year sleep."

Sheik reached up to his face, and found tears falling down his cheeks. He wasn't sad, he was overjoyed.

He wrapped his arms around Link, who had stood up, and kissed him with so much fire and intensity that Link was afraid he might have set off Din's Fire. Their mouths locked, and in an instant Link's tongue was invading Sheik's warm mouth, tasting every inch of it. Sheik moaned into his mouth, threading his fingers through golden hair, and pulling Link closer to him. Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Without warning, Link had pulled Sheik into his arms, and lifted him enough to have Sheik wrap his legs around his waist. Things were getting hot, until Knil burst into their room,

"Guys, come quick! Something is wrong!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N) Yay another chapter. Done. Thanks to my boyfriend for bouncing ideas with me I feel so excited by the rest of my story I can hardly stop my fingers from typing. I do hope you all love this chapter. Oh and tell me if you catch the creepy pasta reference. I made it kind of obvious, but honestly I couldn't go this whole story without making at least one reference, right?**

"Aww shit! I'm sorry to interrupt guys! I take it he said yes?" Knil said walking over to the table in their room. "The Goddesses need to speak with us, but I left when I heard Nolan screaming," He picked up the stone that was lying there "He was worried about where he left this stone."

"We can come with, to check on him." Link said straightening out his tunic.

Sheik was flushed in the face, and nodded in agreement. They walked into what was Anji's room. The little girl was patting Nolan's back and holding his hand.

"It's alright." She cooed to him.

"Here." Knil handed him the stone back, and covered his eyes as a white light surrounded the boy. Immediately his hair turned red, and his eyes golden, even his nose got a slight hook in it.

Anji had a quizzical look on her face "That stone…there is something special about it."

"Well of course there is Anji," Knil said to her "It's magical and allows him to look Gerudo."  
The girl shook her head "No, something more than that." she puzzled over it, but eventually gave up. "Are you okay now, Nol?"

The boy nodded "Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you up, Anj."

"It's not a big deal Nol." She laid back in bed, and Nolan followed suit. Immediately, their arms and hands intertwined together. Once again, they were inseparable.

As the boys walked out Knil was smiling "That really is cute! Anyway, the Goddesses are waiting."

They walked into Kiehs and Knil's room. They found Kiehs bent over the mirror nodding, and talking to a hysterical Goddess, Nayru.

"What's wrong?" Link asked peering into the mirror.

"Hero! I am glad I caught you awake!" Nayru looked very upset "I had a horrible vision! The Gorons they were being attacked, and there was destruction everywhere. I can't lose another race of people, Hero!"

Din appeared behind her sister, and wrapped her arm around her, comforting the saddened, hysterical, Goddess. Farore appeared

"Boys we have been trying to avoid this for quite a long time, but I guess it has to be done. I need you four to travel to the four corners of Termina to collect the Sacred Stones. Nayru wouldn't be having visions like this if the situation wasn't dire. I don't know what it is exactly, and you will have to report back occasionally, but first you must visit the four giants. They have each been entrusted with a stone. Do not think it will be easy heroes. I know the great deeds you have already done Link, but the giants must test your strength in different ways. This will push you out of your comfort zones, and make you do things you never thought was ever possible."

They all nodded. After a good night sleep they would head out at first light for Snowhead. They were no good tired, and Nayru could be having an early vision of things to come.

They disbanded again for the night.

Kiehs leaned over the bed, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Hey, I love you." he said nudging Knil affectionately.

"I love you too. You know I am mad." Knil replied.

Kiehs smiled "Honey, you are always mad. If it wasn't for you, Link would be mad. You know how it goes."

"Thanks to you, Mr. Know-it-all, I do."

"I am not a know it all I just know it all. I did a lot of studying while you were gone. I am a plethora of knowledge."

"Well what do you know about these Sacred Stones?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"That brings me no comfort. Let's get to bed then. We have a world to save now!"

"I wouldn't want to save the world with anyone else."

Knil wrapped his arms around Kiehs, and pulled him close.

"Good. You have no choice but to come with me. I love you"

* * *

Link and Sheik were getting dressed for bed, now.

"That sounded oddly familiar. Like a sense of déjà vu." Link said. He looked like he was trying to remember something.

"What was?" Sheik asked his lover.

"Collect 4 sacred stones. I feel like somewhere I have heard something like that before. For the life of me I can't remember!"

"Well to me, it was a mood killer." Sheik said. The normally stoic Sheikah was actually a bit pouty.

"I don't know about mood killer. I could still go, but I know Mr. super serious is going to want to sleep, and get up before dawn even breaks."

"Link, Goddesses, be glad I love you."

Link gave him a goofy grin "Hey guess what."

"What?"

"We are totally engaged! You agreed to marry me. Now, you are my fiancé." Link was giggling in excitement now.

Sheik shook his head at his silly boyfriend "Of course I agreed. Link, I may not say it a lot, but I really do love you. I have loved you for such a long time. Even when you were no longer around, and I was a lie to you, my heart still pined for you. You're my soul mate. I am incomplete without you near me."

Link softened at his words. "Sheik…"

It was unusual, to say the least, that Sheik would open up like this. It made Link so unbelievably happy to hear those words escape from his lovers mouth. It made him feel incredibly happy. Link walked over and wrapped his arms around Sheik's waist, pulling him in close.

"I feel the same about you. Come on lets go to sleep."

Sheik snuggled his face into his hero's chest

"I have a better way to fall asleep." he said.

"What's that?"

Sheik leaned up and kissed Link with heated passion. When they broke apart to breathe, Link looked into deep red eyes  
"Alright, let's make it quick." And they had a race over who could get undressed the fastest.

* * *

"I fucking hate the morning!" Knil yawned loudly.

Kiehs, and his internal clock, were up approximately one hour before sunrise.

"I know, love. As messengers of the Goddesses, it is our job to do this. Plus, we are the shadows of heroes, its in our blood, kind of."

"Does that mean I have to get up at this damn hour though?"

"We have a lot of ground to cover." Kiehs said while packing their bag full of all the new warm clothes they had, "Honey, we need to talk about all the black and grey we have."

"What? It looks good on us with our pale skin and stuff." He walked over, and wrapped his arms around his brunette boyfriend, "Then again, you look a lot better with nothing on."

"Not a chance Knil! Get dressed!"

"You are no fun!"

* * *

In the other room the two boys were debating getting up.

"How much longer till the sun comes out?" Link asked.

"Stop talking so loud!" Sheik was cranky when he had to wake up really early, especially without much sleep. It was his fault obviously, but it didn't make it any better. "Probably about an hour or so."

"Shouldn't Sheikah be up and alert, even in their sleep?"

"They are when they aren't on vacation. Goddesses, I was hoping to actually sleep!"

After awhile the two decided to roll out of bed, and start packing up. Sheik was putting something in a pack when his ring got snagged,

"Oh, this is going to take some getting used to." He looked down at his ring smiling fondly. He really did love it.

"Sorry." Link said.

"No, its fine. I love it."

"Good, because I love you in it."

"You are something else, Hero."

* * *

They were all greeted downstairs by Kafei.

"Good Morning guys." He said with a smile.

"No such thing." Knil and Sheik said in unison.

"Don't worry about a thing. I have Nolan for as long as you need okay?

They all nodded, and thanked Kafei for his help. They told him they owed him, but he said the price was to save the world.

They trudged along to the stable. The only noise coming from them where loud yawns. They decided to ride their horses to the Goron Village as far as possible. Honestly, Link was confused as to how they would get to all the locations he had previously visited. Most of the time they didn't know it was Link, and he had no more masks left. The Goddesses would give them a way, he was pretty sure about that. Cruel as their plans seemed at times, it was only completely necessary. (Like if he and Sheik would have fell in love during the first journey, he may have never turned time back.)

They grabbed Epona and Anope and led them outside. Only to be stopped be a guard.

"Its dangerous to leave at night." he said holding a hand up.

Knil started to snicker. Link shook his head

"Trust me we are a heavily armed group of skilled warriors, we know the dangers, and are prepared to deal with the consequences."

"I don't know you all look pretty young to be going out there. Especially these two." The guard pointed to Sheik and Kiehs who both blushed into equal shades of red.

"I assure you these two are probably more skilled, and dangerous then us." Link said to the guard.

The guard seemed to contemplate it before answering with,

"If you are completely sure. It's your funeral."

The pulled on their horses reigns to get them outside.

"Alright you see that snowy area over there? Which my question is why is it frozen over again? But I digress," Link said to the group while pointing to it. "That is the Snowhead area. That is where the Gorons, a great fairy, and the Giant live. I think I still remember the Goron Lullaby so we can save them for later. Does everyone here have an instrument?"

Knil pulled out and ocarina, Kiehs pulled out a silver lyre, and Sheik pulled out a gold lyre.

"Fantastic. Look at this I get to teach people songs for once! That's exciting. Ok, there is a giant Goron guarding the entrance to the Snowhead Temple, because it is snowy over there. In order to gain access we need to put him to sleep. I will teach you the Goron Lullaby."

Link pulled out his ocarina and played the Goron Lullaby for them. After a few tries they had a beautiful woodwind and string quartet playing the song.

"I feel a little tired." Kiehs said grabbing his head and swaying.

"The song sounds a little sad, and maybe full of regret to me." Sheik said putting up his lyre. "All the songs I have learned so far have sounded like that."

"You should see and hear the Elegy of Emptiness."

"You mentioned that to Tatl. I am curious about that one myself." Knil said

"Alright one time. Just because it creeps me out!" Link put his Ocarina to his mouth and played the Elegy of Emptiness. Immediately a bright light glowed and he stepped out of the way. Leaving a statue, that was supposed to look like him, in his previous place.

"Oh that's horrifying." Knil said poking at the statue.

"It doesn't look like you at all, Link." Sheik said looking a bit wary at the statue staring at him.

"Yeah, he looks like a Ben to me." Kiehs said.

The three others stared at Kiehs who just shrugged.

"Alright, I think our horses might be able to get us to the Mountain village so let's go." Link said climbing onto Epona, and offering a hand to Sheik.

They rode together talking about this and that. They stopped as soon as the reached the snowy path.

"No, no! This is cold! I hate it!" Kiehs was shaking his head rapidly

"Calm down! We got all these warm clothes for you, and you can use the cowl to cover your face." Knil said.

They dressed into multiple layers. Sheik snickered at seeing Link's boots,

"Fuzzy boots? Really?"

Link shrugged it off "Don't knock them. They are super warm. Trust me, without them, I feel like my toes might fall off."

Sheik held up his foot,

"These are heat, cold, and water proof."

"Yeah, yeah. I have to have multiple different types of everything. Part of being a hero, accessorizing."

The two of them prepared to jump on Epona.

"Wait!" Kiehs said as he was fully dressed from head to toe. Link had to do a double take, with his hair tied into his cowl and his face covered, he looked identical to Sheik. Right down to the color of his eyes. "I want to see your rings."

Link and Sheik each held out there left hands.

"You are wearing each others eye color. That is adorable. When are you going to ask me to marry you, Knil?" He nudged his boyfriend playfully.

Knil blushed "Thanks for setting the standard there, Hero."

Everyone had a long laugh, before they started back onto their journey. Everyone was bundled up nice and warm. Though Kiehs seemed to be bundled more than everyone else.

* * *

After sending the horses back, and a lot of ramps and complaining, they finally made it to the mouth of the temple. Well, as close as they could get with the constant stream of ice being blown in their direction.

Both Kiehs and Sheik narrowed their eyes as they looked in the direction of the ice.

"Why is there a giant Goron blowing ice in our direction?" they asked in unison.

Knil narrowed his eyes  
"What? I don't see anything? Are you two feeling okay?"

"They are fine. I had to get the eye of truth to be able to see him my last time here, but now I have Sheik. This is why I taught you guys the Goron Lullaby. If we play it, he will curl up and fall asleep."

"Oh." The remaining three said in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N) This really is making me so excited as I keep writing it. I know what is going to happen, but I am excited as to what everyone else will think. I totally fanboyed our listening to music from Majora's Mask while I wrote on this. I hope you all love this! Be happy, because this is only the beginning of the adventure.**

* * *

They all pulled out their instruments, and began to play the Goron Lullaby. Sheik and Kiehs could easily see the Goron blowing ice in their direction. They watched the Goron's eyes get heavy, and he curled up into a ball and rolled out of the way.

"Hmm, A song aptly named for it's ability to put Gorons to sleep. Ingenious. Not like Zelda's Lullaby." Sheik said.

"Wait! Zelda's Lullaby? I thought it was called The Song of the Royal Family! That's what Impa said it was!" Link said clearly taken aback.

"She also told you she would sing it to Zelda as a lullaby when she was younger."

"I keep forgetting you were there…"

"Yes I was."  
Kiehs nudged Knil in the ribs

"I can't wait until we can trade memories like that."

"All in due time dear. We haven't even been together, or known each other, for a whole year yet." Knil said glaring at Link. It was his and Sheik's fault for being utterly adorable together. Link was really starting to set the bar for their relationship.

"Let's go before the Goron wakes back up." Link said placing his ocarina back into his pack.

They walked into the temple and felt a sweltering heat. They promptly began stripping off all the heavy layers. Apparently this mountain top had not always been covered in ice. Link immediately noticed something they didn't.

"This temple is exactly the same."

"Shouldn't we worry if it wasn't?" Knil said.

Link shook his head "No this one has already been completed. All the openings and stuff are done. The floor has been broken and everything. It looks like we can go straight to the Giant. This is wrong."

"Well let's hope all the temples are this easy from now on!" Knil said obviously excited by their good fortune.

"No this is eerie! The mountain is somehow still covered in ice like when I reversed time and had to complete the next temple, but the inside is completely done? Something here doesn't make sense! I really don't like this feeling. I am wondering who would have found the power to clear this dungeon. I was curious how the four of us were going to complete this ourselves."

Sheik put his hand on Link's shoulder, sensing his unease "It is strange Link, but we don't have time to sit and ponder upon these circumstances. We should keep moving ahead. Instead of speculating the Goddesses gave us a task, and we must do all we can in order to complete it. Speculating with get us nowhere."

Link nodded. Unfortunately his boyfrie-fiancé was right. Even though the already completed temple set off all kinds of alarms in his head, assuming anything at this point was incredibly useless. Even the Goddesses had no idea what was going on at this point. When a trio of omnipresent, omnipotent, Goddesses don't know what's happening, something is very wrong.

They set off for the middle of the temple. The whole thing was set in a circle with the main boss room being somewhere around the third floor. It took a quick switch of a flick to move the mechanism in the middle of the encountered a few wolfos, but with a lazy flick of a dagger from Sheik they crumpled to the floor. Link was shocked,

"I had a freaking sword blessed by the Goddesses themselves, and that still didn't help me take them down that easy!"

"Strike them right in the heart or brain Link. Not slash away mercilessly when they unguarded their bodies." Sheik said pulling a dagger out of the head of a wolfos, and wiping it off on his fur coat.

"Love, do me a favor, and shut up."

The other two laughed at the two boys who were faux arguing.

They finally reached the area around mid temple, and on instinct, Link reached for his sword. This is usually where a boss reared it's ugly head. Even if the temple was completed, Link was never sure if the boss was ever truly defeated.

"I feel strange magic here." Kiehs said looking around. His hands were flexing as he put his body into a defensive position.

A bright giant Triforce glowed beneath them, and instantly the all were bathed in a blue light. Link groaned as he started to get that sick feeling in his stomach. It's always blue with these lights. Always! He could tell they were being warped somewhere. That sick feeling was the one he always got when warping.

They all fell on top of one another in a pile.

"Kiehs, get your foot out of my face!" Knil yelled pushing at the offending foot.

"Dummy, that's blue not black, and its my foot." Sheik yelled struggling under the weight of Link who was crashed into his back. "Hero did you gain weight? You are heavy!"

"Well excuse me Sheikah!" Link said trying to get to his face.

"Sheik, I like you and all, but your groin is kind of in my face!" Kiehs said tapping on Sheik's waist.

They managed to disentangle themselves, and surveyed the area.

"My eyes don't see anything." Sheik confirmed "Where are we Link?"

"I am actually unsure. I have never been here before. At least I don't think I have been." He looked around, and didn't notice anything familiar about this area.

The tensed as the ground began to shake. A loud booming noise was echoing in a rhythmic manner.

"What the hell is that?" Knil said pointing to a giant creature thing walking up to them.

"Hello Guardian." Link yelled up to the Giant.

The guardian sat down to get closer to the four young men in front of him.

"Greetings Young Hero, and friends. What brings you here? It has been a long time since you have been to this area." The Giant never once opened his mouth. His eyes looked inquisitive, but he was obviously communicating telepathically with them.

"We come seeking one of the stones the Goddesses have put into your possession. They have sent all of us to acquire them for purposes unknown." Sheik said to the giant.

"That seems like a very popular request as of late. A powerful man with pink hair also came to me seeking the same thing, but he didn't possess the strength to overcome my test. Do you Heroes think that you can prove your worthiness for the stone?" he asked them.

"A man with pink hair was seeking the stones already?" Knil questioned.

"Didn't Nolan-" Kiehs was cut off by Sheik

"We don't have time for this. Later."

"We will have no problem proving our worth, Guardian!" Link said confidently.

To reiterate, Link is the Chosen Hero of the Goddesses. He has been through time itself to save the world, and even accomplished it at a young age here in Termina. He had faced bosses of all shapes and sizes, taking out the King of Evil himself. There was nothing that could stop him, but the Giant pointed at Knil.

"You, Hero, will take my test."

"Me? Why me? Pick him," he pointed to Link "He's the real hero here. I'm just a copy."

"Thanks for singling me out there Knil." Link said crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I know exactly who you are dark counterpart. That's why you must take my test. Are you ready?" The giant said.

"Yes, I am." Knil said trying to give off Link's sense of confidence.

The other three stepped back and away from them unsure of what would progress as part of the test. Luckily enough, the Giant kept the communication path with them open as well.

"Would you like the stone Dark Hero?"

"Yes. I would." Knil said.

"I don't believe you to be ready. Be gone with you?"

The three other boys blinked in confusion. What was the point of this? Why would he ask, only to deny them what they wanted?

"What the fuck? No, you can't do that! You asked, and I answered. If that's all there is to the test I should have the stone now!"

"I don't believe you posses the ability to handle the great power of the stone."

"Then why the hell did you pick me? Pick Link then, he obviously can handle anything. You can't pick me, and then tell me I don't qualify!"

"I didn't request the Hero, dark one. I requested you, and you are clearly not ready."

Knil was cracking his anger beginning to course through his entire being making him growl in a feral manner. Link grabbed his head as the necklace began sending pulses through his body. He could feel the anger radiating off of Knil. He knew at this point there was nothing he could go about this.

"Link, are you alright?" Sheik said grabbing Link's arm in concern.

He was feeling a strong burning in his veins, as Knil kept fighting over and over with the giant. He felt sick and lightheaded, almost struggling to keep awake and alert. He could feel Knil getting angrier and angrier. Suddenly, he came to a conclusion,  
"Knil! Calm your temper down. He is trying to get you angry!"

Knil growled, his red eyes full of burning fire. He hadn't been like this since he was corrupted by Ganon. He took a deep breathe, and pulled his feelings back to his happy place, Kiehs.

"Please Giant, allow me to have the stone." He asked in a serious and controlled tone.

The Giant smiled "No."

"Goddesses damn it!" Knil said his temper flaring up again. "That's it I am done! I can't do this!"

"Knil!" Link yelled in a warning tone. "Control your damn temper!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Knil took a deep breathe again, thinking onto happier things. Like when he and Kiehs made love. That calmed him down dramatically. "Giant, please give unto me the stone."

Link felt the necklace stopped pulsing as hard, and stopped setting fire to his veins. Knil had finally calmed down, he was only slightly irked now.

"I still don't find you to be ready." The giant said.

Knil kept his temper in check, and bowed to the Giant "Thank you then, for your time. Come on guys, obviously we aren't ready." he went to turn away from the giant, but hearing a chuckle made him stare curiously at the guardian.

"You are now ready for the stone." the giant said.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Sometimes a lust for power, and a desire to grow strong, can cause a person to become corrupted by their own anger. The stone I carry on me, is a representation of anger, that can sometimes corrupt one down to their very core. Even though you, Dark Hero, are the representation of the anger the normal Hero was unable to have, you are still your own person, and should be able to control your own anger. That is why I selected you for the test. By being able to control yourself, and reel your temper in, you have passed my test. I now give you one piece of this proverbial puzzle. Take it, and it will transport you all to the outside of the temple."

"Thank you." Knil said outstretching his hands.

As soon as the stone appeared in his hand, no one even had a chance to look at it as they were all bathed in a blue light, and transported to the outside of the temple.

"Gods, does that ever not make you feel sick to do that?" Kiehs asked holding onto his stomach, feeling queasy.

"Nope, I'm still not used to it." Link said smiling at the boy, feeling a little sick himself.

"Was that Giant telling me I need to get a better hold on me temper?" Knil asked looking at everyone.

"Yes sweety, he was." Kiehs said patting his boyfriend on the back.

"Fuck him! He doesn't know the constant struggle I live through."

"Knil!" Link yelled at him.

"Alright. Alright. Maybe I do need to calm down a little bit sometimes, but that was still a dirty trick to pull!"

"It was quite ingenious. Take a stone, and make it a representation of an emotion that can sometimes make or break a person. Which still leaves the one mystery. Who was the pink haired man who attempted to get the stone before us?" Kiehs said.

"Oh Gods, I forgot all about that!" Link said "That is just another mystery. We can't stand around contemplating! This is absolutely maddening! Someone is out there committing Genocide, and now trying to find the stones that we all just learned about! We need to check on the Gorons."

They all stood around quietly. Their faces somber. Kiehs decided the silence needed to be broken,

"In the meantime, Knil show us the stone." He was bouncing excitedly on his heels.

Knil pulled the stone into view of everyone, and Link and Sheik froze upon seeing it.

"By the God's," Link breathed out "It's the Goron Ruby!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N) I think it may be a bit unhealthy to post as fast as I have been doing, but I just can't help it. I have been so filled with inspiration. I am actually looking forward to these longer chapters. It makes me feel so accomplished. I just loved this chapter. Warning it gets cavity inducing fluffy at the end! I couldn't help it. I'm a sucker for fluff.**

"What the hell is going on here?" Sheik said taking the Ruby from Knil.

"It's the Goron Ruby!" Link kept repeating over, and over. He seemed to be in such a state of shock, that his brain momentarily shut down.

"Yes. Link it is, but the big question here is how or why?"

"Can we please be clued in to what is going on here." Knil said. He and Kiehs were very lost.

"Seeing as Link's brain lost function, I will explain." Sheik started, "When Link discovered that he was a Hylian, and released to from the Kokiri forest, the Great Deku tree gave him the Kokiri Emerald. After meeting with Princess Zelda, he was sent to collect the other two spiritual stones. The other two were the Goron Ruby, and the Zora Sapphire. He collected the three stones, and it opened the door to the Master Sword, and the chamber of the sages. You should know the rest. Met me, six sages, beat Ganondorf, and all that."

"Wait, this is an alternate version of Hyrule. Why in the world is there a Goron Ruby here too?" Kiehs said.

"This is what we need to find out. I can only harbor a guess that two of the remaining Giants have an Emerald and a Sapphire. Also, red is symbolized with the color of power. Blue is wisdom, Green is courage. Maybe these tests we have to do will involve things relating to each task. I am just speculating now. This also leave the question of, what is the last stone? In Hyrule, there are only three. Currently, we are just feeling around in the dark."

"Let's get Link's brain back on track, and head over to check on the Gorons in the village." Knil suggested.

The two twins nodded their heads. Sheik grabbed Link's hand, and they all walked to the Goron village.

"Hey look, all the ice is melting." Kiehs said.

All the ice began magically disappearing around them. Link seemed to snap out of it around the same time.  
"I was curious as to why was it frozen over in the first place." Link said, "Let's head to the Shrine. Maybe the Goron elder can clue us in."

They began running toward the Goron village. It wasn't very far from the Mountain Village. Once they entered the village, Link lead the way to the Shrine area.

"Hey, guess since the ice is melting they opened the area up."

They walked in, and Link immediately continued to lead the way up to where the Goron elder would be. He stopped dead in his tracks, and gasped. Sitting in the chair was the little boy he played the Lullaby for many years ago. He could tell by the curl of white hair above his head. He should have figured his dad would have died by now. He was close to death many years ago, and slightly senile.

The young Goron stood quickly upon seeing the four men who entered his throne room. All the guards began flexing, and looking menacing.

"State your business with us!" One of the guards yelled.

"I wish to speak with your elder." Link said taking a step forward.

"You and everyone else! Leave imme-" the guard was cut off by the elder

"That hat. The last time I saw Darmani he wore a similar colored hat. If you can answer a few questions about Darmani, I will allow you to speak with me." The young Goron said.

"Not a problem! I will answer whatever you need." Link said.

The other three looked concerned. They knew nothing about whatever it was these two were talking about. They had to put their fate in Link's hands, and his ability to remember what had happened many years ago.

"How did Darmani die?" The Elder asked

"He was blown off the path to Snowhead Temple by an ice blowing Goron." Link answered.

"Correct. Where is he buried?"

"He was made a special Shrine high above the mountain tops, surrounded by Hot Spring Water."

"Correct. Why do you know so much?"

"Honestly, I was here almost 8 years ago, and using the Lens of Truth found Darmani. I healed all of his regrets and sorrows with the Song of Healing. Then, I was able to use a mask to look very much like him. Then I found you father, and learned the Goron lullaby to help soothe you as a young child."

The Elder smiled "The Soaring one told me all about you after you had saved the world. He said, that if you were to ever return, your hat would be my clue."

The Goron walked over to Link, and caught him in a bone crushing hug. The three watching boy's winced as they heard a few bones crack.

"Your name is Link, right? My name is Coron."

"Yes, I am Link. This is my fiancé Sheik, and my two friends Knil and Kiehs." He said pointing to everyone as he said there name.

"Nice to meet you. Any friends of the Hero, are friends of mine. Thank you for bringing peace to Darmi, and saving us. You may have noticed we were frozen over again. I assume you saved us, again?"

Link scratched the back of his head and smiled, "Yeah. On a more serious note, what happened?"

"Well, that's why my guards here are on high alert," Coron said sitting down at his throne. "We were threatened by a man for a ruby. The only Ruby we know of is the legend of the Ruby in the possession of the Guardian of the Temple. When we told him this, he became enraged and said that we would suffer a long and freezing death. After that, the whole mountain and everything, became covered in snow once again."

"Please, for the love of all that holy, please tell me it wasn't a man with pink hair." Kiehs practically begged.

"Yes it was. How could you possibly know this?" Coron asked.

"The Gerudo were all killed by a man with pink hair, the Guardian of the Temple told us he saw a man with pink hair, everywhere we go, pink haired man. I wish we could learn a name this is getting infuriating." Knil answered.

"Well, I wish I could offer more assistance, but at this moment we are going to have to work on unfreezing everyone, and getting back a sense of normalcy."

"No it's fine. I am glad to see that you are all okay. Thank you for what you have done!" Link assured the Elder.

"I will offer you a piece of wisdom. Go and see the Great Fairy at the base of the temple. She is the fairy of Wisdom. She might be able to aid you in your quest." he said .

They all said their goodbyes, and Link managed to slip out without a hug again. They stood outside of the Shrine to regroup.

"We are right back where we started. Only now, we have a Ruby." Sheik was pinching the bridge of his nose, to stop an impending headache.

"Hey that's once piece of this puzzle. Coron is right though, we should go see the Great Fairy." Link said with a smile.

"And try to keep our tongues in our mouth!" Kiehs said with a pointed look to Knil.

"Aww baby you know I love you." Knil kissed his boyfriend's cheek sweetly.

"We have a problem everyone, it is getting really late. I doubt we will be able to make another trip to the bottom of the temple before nightfall." Sheik said.

"Are you suggesting we make camp? These grounds aren't really dangerous at night. There are Gorons everywhere who protect this area." Link said.

"We can make the trip to see the fairy at least, and maybe make camp in the fairy's fountain." Knil said receiving a skeptical look from Kiehs. "I just meant we could be protected from the elements in it. Especially with melting ice and things like that."

"Alright, it sounds like a really good idea." Kiehs agreed.

So they made the long trek to the Fairy Fountain. The sun was dropping below the horizon at the beginning, when they finally reached somewhere close, the moon was already in the sky.

"Oh Goddesses!" Knil jumped as he saw the giant Goron sitting on a pillar.

Link laughed.

"Same thing happened the last time I was here." he said

He turned around and looked at Sheik to share a laugh. He saw his future husband staring up into the endless sky. His red eyes opened wide to see as many stars as he possibly could.

"Sheik…" He said softly

"Yes Link?" Sheik asked eyes still cast to the sky,

"What are you doing?"

"Staring at the sky. I have never really been outside during the night. It was always too dangerous to just stop and stare at it. It is quite beautiful."

"Well, after we speak to the fairy, you and I will come stargaze together."

Sheik turned his gaze to Link. "You promise?"

Link swallowed hard. The look on Sheik's face was something he had never seen before. Even though it was covered, it was childlike and soft. Link had no problems answering.

"Of course. It's a date you and I."

Sheik smiled behind his cowl. Link could tell from the way his red eyes sparkled.

"Hey lovers, let's go." Knil said interrupting their moment.

The two quickly snapped out of it, and they continued the trek up the still slippery path. The walked up the mountain path, and turned into a supposed hole in the wall.

Sheik decided to take the initiative. He pulled out his lyre, and stood at the foot of the fountain. He reached up, and plucked the strings to play Zelda's Lullaby. Link smiled and closed his eyes. He could listen to Sheik play all day. It one of the qualities that he had fallen in love with. When they played music together, it was truly magical.

The high pitched screaming/laughing of the Great Fairy snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Welcome Heroes and Dark Counterparts. I am the Fairy of Wisdom." she said to them laying seductively on her stomach facing towards them.

"Her hair is green!" Knil said pointing to the fairy.

"Way to point out the obvious there babe." Kiehs said mimicking Sheik's way of stemming a headache. "Greetings, Great Fairy. The Goddesses send their greetings, and also wish for us to bestow their thanks for aiding the hero years ago."

The green haired fairy giggled. "Just doing my job, but they are very welcome. I am actually quite glad you are all here. A few hours ago I had to check and make sure my whole body was intact. I felt the power of a fairy, like me, radiating from somewhere near the temple. Do you know if any my sisters had business in the temple or something?"

"Another feeling of a great fairy, and a pink haired man! That's it! It has to be a male fairy!" Knil yelled.

"We can't speculate," Sheik said "Speculating gets people killed. At this point this is all hearsay! We only have a few things to go from. For all we know it is some great and terrible evil that has so much power it feels like a Great Fairy, and he happens to have pink hair."

"Yes, but if his power rivals a fairy's, then we are in big trouble! I don't even think at my most powerful that I could have rivaled a fully powered fairy." Link said.

"That's why you have us Hero," Knil said and turned to the fairy "We don't know if it could have been your sister. This is a mystery we are trying to solve ourselves. In the meantime, the Goddesses have sent us on a quest to retrieve the four sacred stones."

The Fairy gasped "They believe the four stones are necessary? This is dire indeed! I suddenly believe I have a piece of information for you. Head to the Woodfall temple next."

"That's near the swamp area, where we took Nolan to see Kotake and Koume." Link explained.

"Well, I guess we have a next location," Kiehs turned to the fairy "Great Fairy would it bother you if we stayed in your fountain to rest for the night?

"Not at all Messenger. You may all stay, and before you depart in the morning I will cure any fatigue you may have."

"Thank you." All four of them said in unison.

The Great Fairy left in a flash of golden lights, and with a laugh. The four sat down on the floor, completely wiped out.

"Do you think we should check on Nolan tomorrow? Or should we keep moving forward and complete another temple?" Kiehs asked looking at everyone.

"Well the Goddesses wanted us to report back, but having two stones out of four would make me feel better about this whole ordeal." Link said.

"The Swamp area isn't far from here is it? I mean, the trek might take us awhile, but we are resting here for the night. It might be better to just go ahead and head to Woodfall, instead of wasting a night at the inn." Sheik said. It was actually him reasoning with himself out loud.

"I am worried about Nolan," Knil said while stretching "but I trust Kafei will take good care of him. Let's just make it quick through the next temple, and then we will go back to Clock Town."

"Sounds like a great plan." Kiehs said nodding in agreement

"Come with me Sheik." Link said standing up, and offering Sheik a hand.

Sheik grabbed Link's hand, and was quickly pulled to his feet. Instead of catching himself like normal, he went with Link's little game, and pretended to trip to lean against his chest. He looked up into those beautiful blue eyes, and felt his heartbeat quicken. It didn't matter how long he had been with Link, seeing him always made his heart flutter. Especially when he had that heart stopping smile plastered on to his face. Sheik straightened up, and Link entwined their fingers together before pulling him outside.

Link intentionally fell on his butt, and pulled Sheik down into his lap. Sheik gracefully lowered himself down, despite how much strength Link tried to use.

Link smiled at Sheik, and then turned his head to look at the stars. Sheik pulled his cowl down, and turned his gaze to the stars as well.

"They are so beautiful." he said softly. Staring in wonder at the sky.

"Not as beautiful as what's in my lap right now." Link said.

Sheik tried to fight off the blush rising into his cheeks, as he looked down at Link. Link met that red eyed gaze, and felt a blush rise into his cheeks. Sheik leaned down, and kissed Link softly. Just that chaste kiss left them both breathless. Link leaned back onto his back, taking Sheik with him.

Sheik flailed in a way that was completely not graceful. Link laughed, as Sheik rolled off of him and onto his back, next to him. He laid his one arms under Sheik's head, and one under his own head. They laid quietly, content in their own little slice of peacefulness. Moments like this were what they cherished. Even if the world around them was slowly going to hell, as long as they had one another for one moment of peace, they could be content.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N) So yeah, there is a lot going on in this chapter. A lot! I mean like action packed might have to read it a few times to process all the information kind of chapter. I had to stop it somewhere because I seriously couldn't stop! Hope everyone loves having a few questions answered only to be replace by more!**

Sheik started to stir as the sunrise was glowing in his face. He opened his eyes slowly. He was still outside, and laying in Link's arms. Not exactly the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was with his fiancé so he couldn't complain.

"Morning sleepy heads." Kiehs said walking out of the cave.

Knil was right behind him "Saw you two fall asleep out here, decided not to wake you up. You looked pretty comfortable."  
At that moment, Link sat up stretching out his muscles "Sheik was. He used me as a mattress and pillow. My body hurts like hell right now."

Sheik pulled up his cowl, effectively covering his blush. "We make our way to the Woodfall area today. We have to make excellent time today. That way we can make it back to Clock Town as soon as possible."

They double checked all of their bags and such. Once they were sure they had everything, they began the descent down the mountain. It was much easier than going up. They made excellent time, with no breaks. Plus, with no snow making them slip, there were no disasters waiting to happen. Especially since Kiehs hated cold, and had no traction on ice.

"Ahh, lush green Termina Fields!" Link said "Now we can call our horses, and make it all the way to the swamp!"

"It's hard to believe that Clock Town is actually so close to this area. Four separate climates, with one town in the middle. with a perfect temperature." Sheik mused.

"Why don't we stop in Clock Town seeing as we are so close?" Knil asked.

"It would be easier to go ahead and go to the swamp area first, because it is so close." Kiehs said.

"That's right Kiehs!" Link said with a smile. He pulled out his Ocarina and played the song for Epona.

He watched his horse, and smiled when he saw Anope followed right behind her.

"Rather smart horse you have. Should be obvious seeing as he is designed after Epona." he laughed.

He climbed into the saddle, and reached his hand down to Sheik, who grabbed it and pulled himself behind Link.

"Why do I always get behind you? Sometimes I would like to ride in front, you know." Sheik said crossing his arms bitterly.

Knil tried to stifle a laugh, but failed horribly.

"What's so funny, Knil?" Sheik asked shooting him a glare.

"Well maybe this is the only time you can actually be behind him."

As soon as Sheik got the lurid meaning behind the statement, he was red in his entire face, right down to the tips of his pointed ears.

"You truly are a disgusting beast!" Sheik yelled at Knil, who was giggling out of control while climbing onto his horse.

"Sheik he is teasing, and being disgusting. Please don't take it too harsh." Kiehs said as he shot Knil a look, before climbing onto Anope behind him.

No more was exchanged as Link spurred Epona forward, and they took off. Sheik wasn't expecting this, and quickly latched a hold of Link. Said green clad hero, was hoping for that reaction, and smiled as he felt Sheik wrap his arms desperately around him.

Knil and Kiehs were quick to catch up, only a few gallops behind the two. They made it to the swamp area in the a blink of an eye. They stopped under the Potion Shop. Link gasped, and let out a string of curses so explicit even Knil was shocked by them.

"I can't fucking believe this! What in the name of all that is holy is going on here?" Link climbed off of Epona, and walked over to the edge of the swamp. He kneeled by the swamp water, and tentatively stuck his hand in it. He pulled it back quickly, and hissed in pain as the liquid began to burn his skin.

"What's wrong Link?" Sheik asked. He jumped off Epona, and jogged over to him.

"The water. It-It's poisoned again." Link felt his heart thumping frantically in his chest. It was happening all over again. He looked

up into the sky just to make sure the moon wasn't on its way again.

Knil and Kiehs climbed off of Anope. Kiehs put his hand under his chin.

"When we were here last, with Nolan, the water was perfectly clear. What could have caused it to go purple and poisoned in just a few days?"

"Something tells me when we make it to the temple we will find another giant who encountered a pink haired man." Knil said.

The group collectively sighed. This was absolutely terrible. Everywhere they went, who ever this person was, was one step ahead of them.

Link stood up, feeling weak.  
"I need to find the monkeys in the Woods of Mystery. I need to learn the Sonata of Awakening. That's the only way to open the temple."

They all froze as the heard something like a Great Fairy's laugh come from above them. Their heads shot up immediately, and there hanging above them and slowly lowering down, was the most bizarre sight they had ever seen. A man with short pink hair, and he appeared barely clothed. He looked like a great fairy.

"Oh, look at this cute little hero are you not adorable." He mused out loud. He was still floating, but he was faced towards the group, his face in his hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Knil growled. He already didn't like the feeling this man gave him. He put his arm out in front of Kiehs defensively when the man turned his gaze on him.

"You would be best to stay out of matters that don't concern you! Why don't you be a good little dog for the Goddesses and leave with your tail between your legs." The man said waving Knil off.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself. I am not going anywhere now tell us who you are!"

"Oh, such big words from such a small dog. I will tell you only a little. I know how sometimes heroes need a little push along the way. To be honest, I truly enjoy our little game of cat and mouse. Young Hero, you are failing. I am always a step ahead of you."

Link and Sheik exchanged a look.  
"What do you mean by that? Are you the one doing this? Freezing Snowhead and poisoning this water?" Link said.

The man grinned wide, and let out a giggle. Everyone shuddered. It sounded like a great fairy "Yes it was all me! This wonderful Fairy of endless amounts of energy! But you are forgetting my greatest accomplishment. You forget how I murdered all of the Gerudo."

"You fucking monster!" Sheik went to throw a dagger but immediately froze in his tracks. He appeared to not be in control anymore. The dagger dropped from his hand, as his face contorted into an indescribable look of incredible pain. His whole body went limp, and he dropped to the floor before coughing up blood.

"Sheik!" Link immediately dropped down to his fiancés side. He looked up and saw the man had one hand up. His palmed faced towards them, with a wicked smile on his face.

"No no Sheikah dog. You don't stand a chance against me. Now let me finish talking."

Link's whole body was filled with intense amounts of malice directed towards this man.. He watched Sheik fight to regain the ability to breathe. Without warning he felt his necklace begin to pulse through his body.

"As I was saying," The man started. He put his hand down, and waited for Sheik to stop panting heavily. "Really Sheikah dog, how rude. Again as I was saying, you forgot how I murdered all the Gerudo. Did you like the little boy I left for you? I bear no hatred towards him. Those women though? Waste of time. Over here trying to empower women, and placing all their faith into Those. Disgusting. Goddesses!" he enunciated each of the last words, spitting after he finished.

Link's necklace was pulsing out of control at the moment. He could feel each pulse reverberating through his body. His veins felt like they were lit on fire the more the man talked.

Across from Link, Knil's necklace was doing the same. He was angry. He hated this man, he hated what he had done, what he was doing now. He wanted to rip this man in half.

"Why do you hate the Goddesses so much?" Kiehs asked from behind Knil.

"Those are my reasons and mine alone dog! Look at you! Absolutely disgusting. You are not only a copy of a horrible Sheikah. but you are a dog for the Goddesses! You are no better than a flea bitten mutt. You should feel honored that I even acknowledge your presence!" He smirked as he saw a look of indignation rest on Kiehs' face. "As I came here to say, I do hope you are enjoying our game Young Hero. I'm headed to a new temple. Unfortunately, the Giant refused to give up the Stone that I wanted, and so I poisoned the water supply. I am sure once you defeat the nasty monster I left you will once again undo my magic." He sighed dramatically "Really you are such a pest."

"How do you know who we are?" Link asked as he stood up unsheathing his sword.

"Now now it's no fun if I give you all the answers."

"Tell me who you are!" Link growled

"No!"

At the last word both Link's and Knil's necklace began to glow a bright white. Link started to run towards the proclaimed fairy.

The man suddenly looked terrified. He floated up out of Link's sword range. "Where in world did you two-" he stopped abruptly. "This throw a wrench in my plan." He whispered to himself before straightening out, and putting a smug look onto his face "No matter. I will maybe see you in Ikana Hero, and dogs." He that he gave another laugh and disappeared in thin air.

As quick as the light came, it disappeared. Link and Knil both grabbed there heads as the adrenaline coursing through their veins began to settle down. Link cleared first because of his concern for Sheik. Everyone, eventually, dropped to their knees to form a circle around Sheik. His eyes were far off and distant. He didn't seem to even know where he was at the moment.

"Hero please bring him up here." they heard a voice say. Link looked up, and saw Kotake beckoning him with her hand.

He had no second thoughts, and hauled Sheik onto his shoulder and began to climb up the ladder.

Kotake motioned for Link to follow her "I saw what happened. I could feel the strength coming from that man. We are lucky this boy's heart is still beating." She showed Link the bed to lay Sheik down on. He stood right next to him, clasping his hand. When Kotake walked off to grab what she needed, Link reached up and stroked his cheek.  
"I'm so sorry Sheik. I was completely powerless. I couldn't do a thing! Please don't die on me. I can't live without you." He was near tears.

Sheik inhaled sharply his face contorting in pain again, "Not…your fault. I'm…fine." He managed to gasp out.

Link brought Sheik's hand up to his face, and rubbed his cheek against it "Thank the Goddesses you are responsive again. Save your strength."

Kotake came back with a bottle full of a colored liquid Link had never seen before. It was purple. She handed it to Link,

"Here. Give this too him. It was magical, whatever was done to him. This will take care of any trace magic still left, and hopefully heal the magical damage done to his body."

Link put it to Sheik's lips, but the Sheikah was so weak, he couldn't even put his lips around the brim of the bottle.

"Give it to him orally Link." Knil said as he walked in. "Put the potion in your mouth and spit it into his."

Kiehs nodded in agreement "Not really the most hygienic of ways, but it appears to be the most effective considering the circumstance."

Link nodded and tipped the bottle to his lips. He held half the potion in his mouth, and descended onto Sheik's mouth. Sheik responded by weakly opening his mouth so Link could administer the potion to him. He swallowed the potion, and gagged at the terrible taste. Potions weren't known for being delicious. Sheik's fingers started to curl and uncurl as he felt strength come back to his body. Slowly, his breathing was become less labored. Link tipped back the other half, and administered the rest. He watched Sheik intently and waited.

Koume came into the area and held her hands, palm down, over Sheik's body. She closed her eyes as a light began to emanate from her hands.  
"It appears he was harmed magically on the inside. The potion is doing it's job and he should be up soon, but it is slow. You will have to take is easy."

She withdrew her hands and sighed audibly, "You are so stupid, boy. Could you not feel the power coming from that man? You are lucky you walked away with your life!"

"When I see him again I will fucking kill him!" Link growled angrily "No one hurts my future husband, and gets away with it!"

Sheik groaned, and Link looked down at him. He made a move to sit up and Link helped him get upright.

Knil and Kiehs walked closer to them. Kiehs bent at the waist and put his hands on his knees.

"Are you okay Sheik?" He asked genuinely concerned.  
"Yeah. A little sore, but I will be fine." Sheik pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the headache starting to form "I am in horrible pain at the moment."

"We will head back to Clock Town then. You-" Link started, only to be interrupted by Sheik,

"No can do hero. We aren't stopping this because I got a little hurt. It might take us a bit longer to get there, but we are already here. We aren't turning back."

"But Sheik…"

"No buts! We are doing this." Sheik stated firmly.

"You should know there is no use in arguing with him Link. His mind is made up." Kiehs said straightening out and giving Link a smile.

Sheik threw his legs over the side of the bed, and gingerly pulled himself to his feet before Link could help him up. He straightened out his back. Kotake and Koume came in and stared at him.

"You are a resilient one aren't you?" They said in unison.

Sheik bowed his head to them "Thank you for your assistance with my ailment. Is there anything I can do to repay your generosity?"

They waved it off "We owe him from so long ago. I feel our debt is repaid." Kotake said looking directly at Link.

"In full!" Link said with a smile.

"Good. Also we know you can fix the waters, so we can give you a boat to traverse the water as needed and keep this one from over exerting himself."

"Oh thank the Goddesses! Thank you so much for your generosity."

"Yes its down below the shop. Please keep it as long as you need!" Kotake said with a smile.

Moments later they left the potion shop, and a fight between Link and Sheik began.

"I can take myself down the ladder Link. I am not some delicate treasure." Sheik said with a huff.

"You are my delicate treasure! Now let me pick you up, and take you down the stairs!" Link said making a grab towards Sheik again. Which was easily avoided.

It continued on back and forth like this. Kiehs snuck behind Sheik quickly pushed his legs out from under him. and grabbed him bridal style when his legs gave out. He jumped down skipping over the ladder completely.

"Kiehs…never do that again. Put me down." Sheik said angrily.

Kiehs shrugged "You two weren't going to stop fighting. I took matters into my own hands. I apologize for invading your personal space. We have bigger matters at hand, more than a silly lover's spat."

Sheik pulled his cowl up tighter to his face as he felt himself blush. He hated it, but Kiehs was right.

"Let's get in the boat and go guys." Knil said beckoning to the two twins. "We have a lot of time to make up for!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N) Hello everybody. I have a few warnings before I start this chapter. It may give a few things away, but I try to be sensitive to other peoples triggers. First of all, Knil has a mouth on him so you will have to excuse his filthy language. Second, this contains, I guess, some dub con male on male stuff. I hate to say this, but it is part of the story, so it has to be read kind of to understand everything to the full extent. This is a bit of a heart pounding chapter, and here comes some action. Please enjoy this chapter. Remember, I don't own TLoZ just this, if I do say so myself, pretty awesome plot line. **

Everyone got situated in the boat, even if it was a tight squeeze. The boat was really made for only 2 people. Luckily enough, they all didn't mind squeezing in close to each other. Very close.

"Welcome everyone to the swamp tour. Please keep all hands, and feet inside of the boat at all times. This poison water burns like hell," Link said pausing to bite his lip when Sheik adjusted in his lap "Uhm, feel free to enjoy scenery, and enjoy the tour. Next stop, is hopefully the Woodfall temple!"

They started lazily floating along the current of the swamp area. The wouldn't need to start paddling until they got close to the Deku Scrub Palace.

"Knil, this is going to be a long trip if you keep rubbing against my butt." Kiehs yelled. His face was starting to burn from the deep blush. For the first time, Kiehs used his cowl to cover his face as Link and Sheik started to snicker.

"Holy crap!" Link yelled as he looked between the boys. You couldn't even tell their skin color was different now. The only difference was the color of their hair.

"Link, really? You know that we are extremely similar. He is my shadow after all." Sheik said rolling his eyes.

"I know, but it is weird to see it. Kiehs usually has his face uncovered."

"Point taken."

Link went back into tour guide mode, "Here to the left, you will see the Deku Scrub Palace. The king of this establishment is not very kind to strangers. Good luck getting into this place not looking like a deku yourself. Only then, will you be allowed in, but only if the king has a viewing on murdering an innocent monkey. Please remove the paddles from inside the boat, and begin to paddle down the stream please."

"Link, how the hell do you know all this stuff?" Knil asked grabbing one of the paddles, while Kiehs moved closer to Sheik

"Because I have been here before. I saw the poor, innocent, about to be murdered monkey."

"How did you get in? You said only if you were a deku you could get in. Did you sneak in? Did you already learn super secret Sheikah secrets?"

Link shook his head, "No, I was a Deku."

"I'm sorry…what?"

Link told them the tale of being cursed into a Deku by Majora, and then turning the power into a mask to wear. He also told them of the other masks he had acquired during his time in Termina. Before they knew it the sun was dipping down in the horizon.  
"Looks like we might have to stop for the night." Sheik said looking towards the sunset.

"Yeah, unfortunately with your injury we shouldn't risk paddling through the poisoned water, or possibly meeting a strong monster in the dark." Link said. He was looking for a place to stop. "Over there!" He said pointing to a large patch of grass.

They pulled the boat up next to the patch of land, and Kiehs jumped out. He offered his hand to Sheik, who ignored it, and jumped out of the boat. He winced and made a grab at his stomach.

"I tried to help you. Try to be not so stubborn, and accept help when it is offered." Kiehs said crossing his arms angrily.

"I am not some dainty maiden. I can handle myself just fine. Just hurts a bit is all." Sheik said trying to mask his pain behind his cowl.

"Then why are you hurting so bad if its just a bit?" he was eyeing Sheik. He knew his light was hurting.

Sheik chose to ignore him, and watched the boys jump out of the boat.  
"Knil watch your-"  
"Son of a bitch!" Knil yanked his foot out of the water. The boat had moved, and his foot had fallen into the water. "Some of it went into my fucking boot." He sat quickly on the floor, and pulled his boot off. Kiehs reached into his pack for some water, and poured it on his foot

"Better love?" he asked rubbing the water on his smoking foot.

"Yeah, a little. That shit burns."

"Give me your boot. I will pour some water in it, and we can dry it by a fire."

Knil handed Kiehs his boot "Thanks babe. You're the best."

Knil pulled the cowl down finally and smiled at him "I try."

While Kiehs worked on cleaning out Knil's boots everyone else started setting the camp. Well Sheik was forced to sit, and "supervise" as it were. Link wouldn't let him lift a finger. He sat on the ground, begrudgingly so.

Knil found a large rock under his pack he had laid down, and threw in into towards the water. Unfortunately, Kiehs was close to the water, and got splashed with it.  
"Mother of the Goddesses that burns!" Kiehs took some of his clean water and splash it onto his face. "Watch where you throw things Knil!"

"Sorry babe! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?" Knil asked walking over to hug his boyfriend.

"Yeah it just burned like the Din's fire is all."

Knil hugged him tightly "You are so cute when you try not to swear love."

"Jeeze, all we need is Sheik to get splashed, and we will just make it four for four." Link said helping Sheik lay down.

"Link, I would rather not get splashed, considering my circumstance." Sheik said breathing deeply as he used Link's strength to force his body down.

"I know. I was trying to make a joke."  
"I would enjoy less laughing, more sleeping." He gasped loudly, and leaned on Link "Goddesses it hurts so bad." he whispered to Link.

Link held Sheik close "I swear I will kill that damn fairy, or whatever he is, the next time I see him." He kissed Sheik's head.

Knil and Kiehs were starting up a fire, but trying to be quiet in order to hear how Sheik was. Kiehs used a bit of magic, and got a big fire blazing.

Link sat up holding Sheik's head in his lap. He was running his fingers through his hair as Sheik lay curled up in a tight ball, whimpering in pain. Really, he wanted to punch something, anything, for the amount of pain that Sheik was in. It ate him up on the inside that he had been powerless, he had done nothing, as the love of his life was injured by that thing. A creature that vile didn't even deserve to be given a gender or a name. Knil was bad when he wasn't in control, now that seemed like a cake walk compared to whatever this new evil was.

Kiehs and Knil decided to get some sleep. Sheik and Link would be virtually useless tomorrow which meant they had to rest to be in top shape. They laid down together cuddled up in each others arms.

Link looked over at the two and smiled. That must be what he and Sheik looked like at night. He looked down at Sheik, who seemed to be a little more relaxed.

"You want me to lay next to you Sheik?" he whispered in the tip of a pointy ear.

"Yeah. You need to sleep. Feeling you next to me helps." Sheik whispered back before groaning.

Link gingerly moved trying not to jar Sheik too much as he slid next to him. He wrapped his arms around him, and pulled himself in closer.

"I love you, Link."

Link just buried himself into long blonde hair, and kissed Sheik's neck.

"Love you too, Sheik."

* * *

Knil's brow twitched as the morning sun blazed into his face. Damn, they had overslept. He sat up, and was going to wake his love, noticing he wasn't there. He began searching for him. He couldn't have gotten very far. It wasn't a particularly large patch of land they stayed on. He began calling out for him

"Kiehs? Where are you?"

He looked over, noticing Sheik was also laying by himself. Maybe Link and Kiehs were getting everything ready. They weren't over by the boat. He looked around, and noticed a bridge he was sure wasn't there before. He crossed the bridge. It connected to another more spacious patch of land. He felt uneasy. His heartbeat picked up frantically. What happened to Link and Kiehs? They wouldn't have left him alone would they?

He began to call out louder "Kiehs? Link? Come on guys this isn't very funny."

He began having insecurity issues. He was afraid that he and Sheik, had been left. Maybe, Link and Kiehs decided to go on without them because they made a better team. How close of a team had they gotten to be? They hardly spoke to each other. Was Link suddenly attracted to Kiehs? After realizing how much he looked like Sheik.

Knil began trembling in anger and rage. Link wouldn't cross him like that. They were friends. He was stomping around now. When he looked behind a large rock, he wasn't prepared for the sight that was there before him, and his heart dropped down into his stomach.

* * *

Kiehs was shook awake. He opened his eyes and was greeted by blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

"Link? Is something wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Link made a quiet motion with his finger pushed to his lips, and beckoned for Kiehs to follow him.

He looked up, and noticed to sun beginning to peek up from the horizon. Link must have wanted Knil and Sheik to get some rest, and wanted him to help pack up for the trip. He stood quickly, and followed the beckoning hero.

"It feels like I just went to sleep." he said with a smile to Link who merely smiled back, and grabbed his wrist.

He blushed. He and Link weren't exactly close. Of course, they were friends and would fight for each other any day, but they had never had close contact like this. Well, other than an occasional hug.

"Where did this bridge come from? Why are we crossing this? The boats are over there." He said trying to twist out of Link's grip.

The hero held firmly. and wrapped his arms around him. He felt himself lifted, as Link put him on his shoulder.

"Link what the hell is going on? What exactly are you doing?" he began to struggle now. This was taking it a step too far. What exactly was this golden haired hero trying to do to him?

He was taken behind a large rock, and pushed roughly against it. He struggled again, even as his head made contact with the hard surface, blinding him for a moment.

"Link! What is goin-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his.

He gasped in shock which only led to a tongue being thrust into his mouth. He tried to push Link off, but found his body unwilling to cooperate. His mind screamed at him to stop, but for some Goddesses awful reason, his body reacted without his consent. He began moaning into Link's mouth, molding his mouth and tongue around his. The broke the kiss, and Kiehs stood there panting heavily staring at a lusty eyed hero.

"Link? What going on?" His back arched as Link ran his hands up his thigh, and cupped his manhood through his tight suit. His breathe quickened as he began to rub and grind into it. He wanted to pull away. Gods, he wanted to pull away, but his body was reacting to the way this all felt.

"Link! Stop!" He shouted to him in between his heavy panting.

His body tensed as Link's hand snaked into the waistband of his pants, and began stroking his erection.

"Gods…Link." His knees gave out, but the strong hero had a tight hold on him against the rock. His hips jerked into the hand. His mind screaming at him, now. "Link we shouldn't-"

He was cut off again, as a soft mouth found his again. It wasn't until a sharp gasp was emitted from next to them that Link had stopped. Kiehs blushed heavily upon seeing Knil. His eyes lowered in shame.

"What's the matter?" Link asked Knil. His face lit up into a smug smile as he pulled his hand out of Kiehs' pants.

"I'm going to ask you calmly, Hero. Why the fuck were you kissing and jerking my boyfriend?"

"Hmm, because I know you probably don't know how to fuck him very good. Thought I would show him a good time."

Kiehs looked at Link. That wasn't a very typical him answer. Also the voice didn't seem to match up very well with him.

Knil went to lunge, but Kiehs jumped in front of Link to protect him.

"What the fuck Kiehs? Are you protecting him or some shit? Are you seriously dumping me?" Knil was delirious with rage.

"No! Knil, I love you, but look at him. This isn't Link!"

Link wrapped his arms around Kiehs waist, and grinded his erection against his backside. Kiehs blushed in embarrassment as Link spoke.

"No. I am Link, but with Sheik all injured I figured you two are exactly the same," He leaned close to Kiehs' ear and nipped it before whispering "I bet you feel just as tight as him too."

"I'm fucking killing him now!" Knil screamed before lunging at the hero.

* * *

As all of this was going on, Link's mind was on overdrive. What the hell was going on with him? He couldn't control his own actions, or all the terribly lewd comments coming from his mouth. He screamed at his body to stop. He would never do anything like this. He didn't want to hurt Knil by sleeping with his boyfriend. He didn't want to hurt Sheik by this, and most of all hurt Kiehs. This was damn near rape. Never would he ever dare think of doing something this ridiculous.

He could scream until his throat was raw, but he just wasn't in control anymore. What was happening here?

It all happened to fast. Knil went to connect his fist with Link's face. Link went to bite down on Kiehs' neck, and Kiehs went to open palm smack Knil in the chest to push him back. Something happened before serious damage was done.

* * *

The three boys all sat up panting heavily in the darkness of the night.

Three pairs of eyes looked over each other. An awkward silence passed over them. Link broke it,  
"Knil, Kiehs, I would never…"

Knil put his hand up "Don't even say it. I know you wouldn't. I couldn't keep my anger in check."

Kiehs sighed deeply "I couldn't control the situation. I am obviously just as guilty."

"No! No! It-it was my-" Link got cut off by Knil again.

"Guys, calm down it was just a dream. Neither one of you would ever do that. I am sure of it."

"How did we all dream the same thing?" Link wondered out loud. He stood up, and walked over to the other two.

"I have a theory. It's shaky at best, but I believe it may be the correct answer." Kiehs said looking at the two identical heroes.

"Shoot. A theory is better than nothing." Knil said.

"Notice how Sheik is still sleeping? The one thing that connects us three is all of us came in contact with the poisoned water. Seeing as the fairy poisoned it, it must have affected our brains and connected out dreams."  
"That was some kind of fucked up! I wouldn't put it past that bastard!" Knil growled.

There was suddenly a rumbling coming from the ground. Link unsheathed his sword, and began looking around. Stalfos began popping up from the ground.

"What in the hell?" Knil had his sword out too, and kicked a Stalfos in the chest knocking it backwards.

In a flash of light a Wizrobe appeared, and grabbed Sheik who was beginning to sit up.

"Guys!" He yelled as he tried to struggle away from the monster who held his body, but he was too weak "Link!" He cried out to the ground.

Link's eyes looked up "Sheik!" he pulled out his bow, and knocked an arrow. He took quick aim, and nailed to Wizrobe causing it to disappear.

Knil covered Kiehs as he moved quickly to catch the falling Sheik.

Sheik landed in Kiehs' arms with a lot of force, but his body held true.

"Are you alright?" the brunette asked his blonde twin.

"Fucking peachy." Sheik growled.

"Sit down behind me, please. I am going to watch after you."

"Great. I hate feeling useless." Sheik sighed, and clutched at his stomach.

Knil and Link both looked at each other and nodded. The stood back to back, and swords drawn, as a horde of Stalfos came flying towards them.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n) I have no excuse other than pure laziness. Ideas have been bouncing in my head, but I lacked the will to type. So I apologize for the wait. I promise to get up and get typing. Thanks everyone for your patience I'm terrible for making you wait.**

Link and Knil stood back to back panting heavily. They finally took out the last Stalfos, and they were surrounded by bones.

Kiehs put his short sword back, and looked at Sheik who was pouting behind his cowl.

"We should burn the bones, just in case they can reanimate. We smashed the head, but better safe then sorry, right?" Kiehs said twirling his hand in a circle, creating a small fire in his palm.

Link sheathed his sword, and gaped at Kiehs.

"You can use fire magic?"

He laughed "No, I'm just holding fire, hero. I have a few extra skills granted to me from the Goddesses themselves."

"Knil, go patch your wound. He is right. I will use Din's fire to help Kiehs."

He was right. Knil had slipped up, and had a nasty cut on his side. It wasn't too deep, but it was pouring blood. He ignored it until the adrenaline stopped coursing through his veins. He clutched at the wound, now that he could feel the stinging pain. He walked over by Sheik, and flashed him a smile.

"We are both out of commission now."

Sheik huffed "At least you obtained yours in battle. I got mine by standing in the way of plans."

"Don't be that way. You wanted to fight right? You went down swinging. His power is frightening." He grabbed a pack and began rifling through it.

"I guess you are right. He was able to mortally wound me without laying a hand on me. That kind of power is frightening."

Knil smiled as he pulled wrappings and bandages out of the pack "Yeah but we are obviously much stronger. He took us by surprise once, but it won't happen again. Help me bandage up?"

"Sure." He replied, but felt his breathe hitch as Knil pulled off his dark tunic. Weren't he and Link supposed to be twins? Why was Knil sporting rippling muscles and abdominals? It isn't like he didn't love Link, and his soft flesh beneath his hands, but seeing Knil bared from the waist up was enticing. He was eternally grateful for his cowl to give him a look of indifference as poured red potion onto some wrappings, and bandaged the wound.

Knil shifted his body as Sheik wrapped the bindings. This fingers skimmed across his chest, and one even passed over a nipple. He suppressed a groan. The Goddesses must be cruel to make them into damn near exact copies of people. Although he was pretty sure he liked brunettes more. Maybe it was just the lack of closeness. Thanks to this adventure along with his insecure feelings over that dream, which felt terribly real. That was what made him feel this way. It must be.

Link and Kiehs made quick work of the bones.

"I think your fire magic might be more powerful then mine Kiehs." Link said

"I did get mine straight from Din herself. Plus, my lack of mortal limitations allows me to use magic freely without fear of depleting magical energy." Kiehs stated bluntly.

They walked over as Sheik was finishing binding Knil's wound.

"I think it might be dangerous to stick around here. We should go ahead and head to the temple, and get this over with." Link said.

Everyone agreed and packed up their things. They loaded up in the boat and began rowing to the temple location.

When they finally got there Knil looked up at it.

"How...?"

Link scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet, obviously."

Kiehs motioned for Sheik to wrap an arm around his neck. He hooked an arm around his waist, and bent his knees. He braced himself, and jumped up. Using Sheikah skills, and agility he and Sheik stood at the entrance to the temple.

Link and Knil gaped at the two who were smiling at them.

"Coming?" Kiehs said with a smug smile. He knew challenging Knil would cause his anger to boil over, and find a way up.

Before Knil could begin to growl, he had an arm around his waist and was catapulted up. He freaked out, bad. When he landed on his feet by the temple opening, he turned around finding Link putting his Longshot back in his pack.

"You crazy bastard! Are you trying to kill me? I could have died from a heart attack." He yelled at his blonde haired light.

"Cut the dramatics," Sheik said with a weak laugh "I admit, I hated the thing myself in the shadow temple. It really is a mechanical death trap."

"Come on guys at least it's helpful, right?" Link asked with a smile.

"Right..." Knil answered sarcastically.

They wasted no more time, and entered the temple.

"I am feeling a lot better. Let me try this." Sheik said.

They had to cross the path, and since none of them were Deku Scrubs they had to jump or hookshot across. Sheik didn't want to weigh Kiehs down, and Knil had to get a crash course from Link on how to hookshot. Sheik took a running start, and jumped to the platform. His feet landed securely on the ground.

"Hey, it's only a slight sting. I can do this."

Link hooked up, and smiled at him.

"I am glad you are better. Don't strain yourself. Let's go every one"

Eventually they made it through the door on the other side. It took some time, especially with Knil flinging himself into the wall quite a few times.

"Temple is completed already. Big surprise." Link said sarcastically.

"Well let's go and beat the monster, that monster left us." Sheik said while cracking his knuckles.

"Maybe it would be best if you stayed out of this fight." Link suggested as they jumped, and walked to the boss' lair.

"Don't start this Link. I'm not a child. I'm going with you. Plus I am a lot better."

"Well let's not ruin progress. Please, I'm worried about you."

Sheik grabbed Link by the arm, and forced him to look in his eyes.

"I'm going. End of discussion. I know my limitations Link. Please, I'm fine."

When they got to the boss door Link pulled Sheik close, and kissed his forehead.

Kiehs grabbed Knil by the hand, while staring at the door with determination.

With no other words, Link pushed the door open. They looked and began to walk around upon seeing nothing.

"I sense something," Kiehs said looking around "Up there!" He pointed to the ceiling.

Link felt his stomach churn. It was Odowla.

The beast jumped from the ceiling, and landed with an earth shuddering descent to the floor.

"Quick plan!" Link looked at everyone "Bows weaken him, bombs too. Only during his dance. Summons bugs. Knil give Kiehs your bomb bag Sheik take mine." As soon as he gave Sheik the bag they had to scramble. Odowla had come charging at them, swiping wildly with his sword.

Link kept Odowla focused on him as everyone was getting situated. He stalked around the beast lazily twirling his sword.

Sheik saw the fierce determination in Link's eyes, and felt his heart beating frantically. That look always got him going. He shook his head determined to focus. Especially when Link barely backflipped out of the way of a sword swipe.

Odowla did a strange dance, and Link pulled out his bow knocking an arrow with lightning speed and striking the creature. Not before he was able to summon moths.

Link took off, trying to get away from the flying insects. They cut his face and pieces of his tunic.

"Throw a bomb!" He yelled.

Sheik lit a bomn, and tossed it away from everyone. The moths flew towards it, and Link sighed in relief. He wiped the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand.

Knil saw the monster dance, and shot an arrow in his face. Odowla dropped to his knee. He rushed forward as he unsheathed his sword. He got in a few strikes before Odowla drew himself up. He struck Knil in the chest, and sent him crashing into a wall.

Kiehs lost focus, and tossed a bomb carelessly as he ran to check on Knil.

Sheik gasped, and ran away as the bomb landed next to him and exploded on impact.

"Seriously! I don't need to worry about allies blowing me up!" Sheik yelled as Link ran past him, with some insect creature on his tail.

"Less yelling more stabbing, please." He said.

Sheik pulled out his short blade, and began dispatching the insects.

It continued on like this. Knil was fine, and back to fighting although his head hurt like hell according to him.

Eventually, Odowla fell and disappeared in a mass of flames. The four where panting, and sweating heavily.

"I think we need help with our teamwork." Kiehs said between pants.

They all nodded in agreement. A bright light emanated from where Odowla fell.

"That's our cue, let's go." Link said with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

They all walked into the blue ring of light. This landing was a bit better than the first time. Knil and Kiehs fell to the floor, grabbing their heads from the strange feeling. Link landed on his feet gracefully, and Sheik dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"You alright Sheik?" Link asked, offering him a hand.

Sheik nodded "Always makes me feel queasy is all."

The guardian wasted no time to walk up to all of them, and opening the telepathic communication.

"Young Heroes, and Servants for the Goddesses, welcome." He said.

"Well met Guardian. We have come seeking the Stone." Sheik said to him.

"I figured as much. I believe you all know you can't get something for nothing. This stone comes with a test. This test is for the hero."

Link walked forward "Give me your best shot. I can handle anything."

The Guardian gave Link a nod "My protected stone is the symbol of courage. Is courage not another word for idiocy? You posses the ability to face your fears, but it doesn't give you strength. What if your deepest fear isn't something you can defeat? If it is actually the jealousy in your heart when someone posses more strength, or more wisdom. What if it's something that requires you to wait patiently, until it is over, without flying into battle? Here is my test: Face your greatest fear, and wait patiently. If you lash out with anger or jealousy hero, you will fail."

Link pondered over these words. He had courage to face anything, but what was his greatest fear? He had no fears. He was courageous. He had no jealousy that he knew of. Well maybe his biggest fear was this was all a dream between him and Sheik. His jealousy-

"Link..." Sheik and Knil said in unison.

They both began moving like they were marionettes. Their movements were jerky, and seemed not their own.

Link looked up at the guardian with a questionable glance. The guardian simply shrugged, and waved his hand carelessly.

Link was worried as he watched his two friends come together. He felt his ability to breathe stop functioning, when the two were suddenly connected at the lips.

His jealousy flared. Kiehs gasped covering his mouth,

"Oh goddesses, Knil!"

Link was ready to punch his darker half in the face. His hands curled into fists. Kiehs looked at him

"Don't! He's trying to get you jealous."

Link was. Sheik looked embarrassed, and yet blissful attached to Knil's mouth. Every time they broke for breath, they gazed longingly at one another. His blood was boiling, while he did nothing but watch. Unable to do anything. He almost lost it when he watched his darker half slipped his fingers down Where's back, and cupped Sheik's backside. He wanted to get angry, but at who? The jerky movements said they weren't in control, but Link still wanted someone to pay.

The two finally broke apart, after what seemed like an eternity, and Link sighed in relief. Sheik couldn't meet his lovers eyes. Even though he wasn't in control, he felt ashamed.

The guardian spoke "How did that feel hero?"

"Terrible!" Link replied

"And did you feel jealousy?"

"Absolutely."

"But you managed to see what was happening, and control yourself, right?"

"Yes. They were being controlled. No way Sheik would ever do that to me," he looked over to Knil and Kiehs "Just like I would never do that to Sheik, or my friends." He looked over at Sheik, who had tears sparkling in his eyes. Link really was so sweet. Yet, someone to not mess with. He had noticed the jerky movement, and knew Sheik wouldn't betray him. Ever.

The giant smiled "Congratulations. You have passed my test. Take this stone, and you will be transported to the outside of the temple. Before you go, Sheikah, come here."

Sheik looked confused, but walked closer to the giant. He flinched when the giant reached out, and touched his chest.

"You have been wounded by a great evil. I'm sorry. I had no idea until I took control of your body. Allow me to help."

A golden light wrapped around Sheik's chest and torso. His eyes widened in shock. As quickly as it started, it ended. He took a deep breathe, and didn't wince. He bowed to the guardian.

"Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome. My way of apologizing." the giant said.

The stone came flying down, and as Link assumed, it was the Kokiri Emerald. Or at least a copy of it. He grabbed it, and immediately him, and the three others were bathed in a blue light, and transported out.

They all landed on their feet in front of the temple. They got into their boat.

"Green for the Goddess, and green with envy." Sheik said as Link showed them the stone.

"Look everyone." Kiehs put his hand into the now clear water.

"This is great. Now the water isn't poisonous." Link said skimming his hand over the water.

They rowed the boat back Kotake and Koume.

"I knew if anyone could do it, it would be you" Kotake said while collecting water. Water was an important ingredient in their potions.

They said their pleasantries and goodbyes, before calling for their horses.

"Great Bay is next. You all know what that means." Link said while they rode to clock town.

"I'll feel real close to home, via a water temple?" Knil asked with a smile.

Kiehs whacked him "No we have to take Nolan to bury his mother, and possibly his entire clan."

"I don't know if we should confess we know who did it, and let Him get away" Sheik said looking sad.

"Not by choice!" Link yelled.

Kiehs went to break the tension "Ten rupees says Nolan and Anji have remained connected at the hands."

"They do seem rather close. Imagine, a Gerudo Sheikah child!" Sheik said with a laugh.

"Hey, they are just kids. Don't you think it's too early to be planning kids?" Link asked.

"Why? I knew I loved you when I was nine."

Link blushed. It was true. Link with his eleven year old mind knew he had loved Sheik.

They made it to town, and put their horses in the stables. Then they made their way to the Stock Pot Inn.

As soon as Link opened the door, something immediately attached to his waist. He blinked in confusion, and looked down at the mass of blonde hair. Green eyes looked up at him before moving into Sheik's waist. You couldn't tell by looking at him, but Sheik blushed heavily. Link snickered. This whole other people affection thing still made him freak out.

"I missed you guys so much." Nolan said after detaching.

Link smiled, and picked Nolan up

"We missed you too that's why we rushed back as soon as possible. No stone today?"

Nolan nodded "Kafei thinks it might be best to look Terminian when I go out."

"Don't you look good with a kid?" Kafei said from behind the counter.

"Oh, hey Kafei," Link said "didn't see you there."

"Yeah, you were too busy getting hugged. Nolan has talked non-stop about you and Sheik."

Anji came down the stairs "Uncle Sheik, Uncle Link , you're home. Did you beat up the bad guys?"

"Some but not all."

"Aww. Look at the new dress mommy made for me." Anji did a little twirl. It was an exact replica of her mothers outfit.

"You look beautiful."

She giggled "Thanks Uncle Link. What do you think uncle Sheik?"

Knil and Kiehs snickered as they walked past him, excusing themselves to their room. They were going to clean up for the dinner they could smell cooking.

Sheik looked at the little girl who was staring at him with big red eyes.

"You, uhm, you look pretty Anji."

She flung herself at him and hugged his waist. "Thanks uncle Sheiky."

Link buried himself into Nolan's shoulder to stifle his laughter. Kafei coughed, and covered his mouth. Obviously suppressing his laughter.

Anju came down the stairs "Oh welcome back boys. Kids, why don't you let them go so they can wash up for dinner?"

The kids detached with a collective "aww." But they ran off giggling upstairs.

"Hey guys I have to talk to you before you go." Kafei said.

They walked over to him.

"What are we going to do with Nolan? He has no family, and no one to take care of him. I would love to keep him, but him and Anji seem fond of one another."

"We could give him to the Gerudo in Hyrule. I'm sure they would love a new male." Sheik said.

"Bad idea. This place is a parallel Hyrule. We can't risk them having a male already. Plus, Nolan has a big secret looking Terminian, and not like a Gerudo." Link said.

"Actually, I was thinking you guys might like to adopt him," the two boys paled and sputtered "Easy guys. It's a big decision, but you could get married and have a family. I'm only saying he talked about you guys non-stop while you were gone. He looks up to you. Take a few days, and think about it."

They walked to their room

"We could observe him more on our outing to Great Bay tomorrow, Sheik."

"I know," Sheik said opening the door to their room, and closing it behind them "but a child, especially a Gerudo, is a big responsibility. Could you tame your adventurous heart, and properly raise one? I mean you're only nineteen, and I am seventeen. Are we ready for that?"

Link sat on the bed, and patted his lap for Sheik to sit. He obliged and wrapped his arms around Link's neck, after pulling down his cowl.

Link kissed him softly "This is a big decision let's-" he was cut off by a strong rap on the window.

They looked over, and saw a royal messenger bird "Oh, goddesses," Sheik said biting his bottom lip. "it's a letter from Zelda."

Link moved Sheik, and walked over to the window "We haven't written. Zelly is going to kill us."


End file.
